Gör man vad som helst för kärleken?
by Cara Riddle
Summary: det var hon och han, så hade det alltid varit tills det gick fel och hela hennes värld vändes upp och ner, han blev ett man hon inte sett innan. hon borde lämna honom men vet att hon inte kan och hon undrar om man gör vad som helst för kärleken?
1. Det var du och jag

Hon låg som så många andra gånger i sängen och stirrade upp i taket. Hon undrade som så många andra gånger varför hon utsatte sig för det här? Hon undrade varför hon inte flydde? Varför hon stannade kvar hos honom, känslorna var sedan länge försvunna och nu fanns inget annat än hat mellan dem. Hon reste sig mödosamt upp ur sängen och gick fram till spegeln. Bilden som mötte henne chockade henne inte längre, hennes ansikte var blekt, och magert och hennes läppar en smal linje, det var länge sedan de log. Hon kände på blåmärkena och skorporna, men de var sedan lång tid tillbaka inget ovanligt. Hon försökte borsta ut håret och få bort blodet men hon gav snart upp och gick fram till garderoben och tog på sig en röd klänning och lät det blonda håret hänga över ryggen och hon gick med högt huvud ut genom sovrumsdörren och ut till köket. Hon hörde honom inte nån stans och var lättad för det. Om lägenheten var tyst betydde det att hon var ensam, vilket var välkomnande. Hon klev över allt glassplitter och blod på vägen mot kylskåpet. Hon undrade vart han var, bara han inte var hos honom. Hon ryste till när hon plockade fram lite kyckling och satte sig till bords. Hennes blick fastnade på fönstret och regnet som sköljde ner utanför. Hon önskade hennes forna vänner kunde prata med henne, men det var många år sedan nu de hade sagt ett ord till varandra. De hade gått olika vägar efter kriget och allt för att Voldemort vunnit. Hon hade inte pratat med honom på fler år heller. Hon hörde steg i trapphuset och hur dörren slogs upp  
>"Så du är vaken nu slyna" sa den blonda manen framför henne<br>"Ja det ser du väll" svarade hon kallt tillbaka och reste sig upp och han var snart framme hos henne och gav henne en örfil  
>"Jag har ju sagt åt dig att vara tyst, du vet vad som annars händer" sa han och hon visste mycket väl vad som skulle hända om hon inte gjorde som han sa. Hon fann sig själv snart liggande på golvet och tingade sig själv att inte gråta när han sparkade henne, det var snart över och han lämnade henne liggandes på golvet och hon försökte att behålla medvetandet<br>"Varför gör du så här? Vad gick fel egentligen? Vi var lyckliga en gång i tiden, på den tiden då det var du och jag Draco" sa hon innan hon svimmade


	2. ett par sorgsna ögon

Hon vaknade upp en stund senare och såg Draco sitta och stirra på henne  
>"Du vet varför jag gör det här" sa han bara och hon nickade och satte sig upp på golvet och huvudet snurrade fortfarande.<br>"Jag vill ha den där positionen, fixa den så blir jag vänligare" sa Draco och strök henne över kinden och hon nickade igen. Hon visste att det inte var sant men hon tänkte inte protestera, det gjorde det hela bara värre och inte för bara henne.  
>"Tvätta av dig nu så jag tål att se på dig" sa Draco och hon reste sig på ostadiga ben och gick mot badrummet. Hon ställde sig framför spegeln och sköljde av ansiktet i det iskalla vattnet. Det kändes uppfriskande och hon samlade sig.<br>"Jag önskar jag visste vad som gick fel. Allt kan väll inte bero på att jag ville ha honom?" sa hon undrande och tvättade bort blodet och såg på sin spegelbild och vände bort ansiktet och suckade. Hon gick ut igen och Draco var åter försvunnen, inte för att det gjorde henne något. Hon tog ner fotoalbumet och bläddrade igenom det. Minnena fick henne att le svagt, minnena av deras bröllop, deras skoltid, på den tiden de varit lyckliga. Hon la ner albumet och ställde sig i fönstret och såg ut. Det var verkligen dystert ute. London var inte vad det en gång varit, inga människor log, inga människor levde några lyckliga liv, särskilt inte om de var mugglare. Hon bodde numera i en spökstad där husen var förfallna, igen bommade, och ett minne blott. Allt som hade funnits här var nu historia. Hon bestämde sig för att lämna lägenheten Draco visste ju att hon skulle komma tillbaka, för vad hade hon för val? Hon kunde inte lämna honom, inte utan dåligt samvete för honom. Hon gick gatan ner och mugglarna ryggade undan, det hade all rätt. Hon såg ut som en demon och i deras ögon var hon väll en med. Hon var hans dotter och även om de inte hade mer kontakt än de var tvungna till kom hon inte undan honom. Folk flydde henne som om hon hade nån smittsam sjukdom, men egentligen var hon lika olycklig som dem. Hon bestämde sig för att ta en promenad i parken som låg närmast deras lägenhet eller det som var kvar av parken. Hon vek av till höger och gick igenom ett par fallfärdiga grindar och genom det höga gräset. Hon gick mot träden längre bort och var inte förvånad över att de var döda. Hon log lite, även om naturen var döende kunde den glädja henne. Hon njöt av ensamheten och passade på att le snabbt innan hon insåg att hon inte var helt ensam, några meter ifrån henne satt en man på marken, en man som verkade vara lite vilsen och olycklig som hon själv. Mannen liknade inte någon annan hon sett, någonsin. Han hade långt askblont hår, han verkade vara lång och han hade gammaldags kläder, nästan som om de var från 1800-talet. Först funderade hon på att återvända hem, men hon drog till mannen utan att veta varför. Kanske var det för att de verkade vara så lika, två trasiga själar som båda levde ett liv de inte ville men var tvungna att leva. Hon närmade sig honom långsamt och stod snart utan att veta hur det egentligen gick till framför honom. Hon såg ner på honom och mötte hans blick. Han hade klara blåa ögon och en tom blick, en blick som gjorde henne sorgsen. Hon ville se honom le.  
>"hej" sa hon svagt och var förvånad över att hennes röst höll, det var inte ofta hon använde den. Hon såg på honom och väntade på att han skulle säga något.<br>"Hej" svarade han lågt och hon tog det som ett välkomnande och satte sig framför honom och undrade vad hon skulle göra nu


	3. hjälper du mig hjälper jag dig

Hon såg på honom och bestämde sig för att presentera sig, de kunde inte bara sitta och stirra på varandra. Hon räckte fram sin hand och uppgav sitt namn och han såg först på handen men tog den sen  
>"Jezebel Disraeli" sa han och hon var förvånad över att han inte ryggade tillbaka efter att ha hört hennes namn, men han verkade faktiskt inte veta vem hon var. Det gjorde henne inget, hon var snarare lättad för då skulle han se henne för den hon var och inte det monster som alla andra gjorde<br>"Jag vet vad du går igenom och jag kan kanske hjälpa dig" sa hon leende och såg på blodet i hans hår. Han hade inga synliga skador och hon antog att den som misshandlade Jezebel dolde det bättre än Draco gjorde  
>"Jag kan nog hjälpa dig med såren" sa Jezebel och log svagt<br>"Jag bor en bit härifrån om du vill följa med?" frågade hon artigt  
>"Hellre till dig än mig" sa han bara och reste sig ansträngt upp och hon följde hans exempel och de gick under tystnad mot lägenheten. Hon visste inte varför hon bjudit hem honom, men kanske var det för att han var den första på fler år som inte ryggat tillbaka när hon presenterat sig. De kom in i lägenheten och den såg ut som ett krigsfält men Jezebel verkade inte lägga märke till det och hon antog att han var van. Han klev ara över allt glas och blod innan han satte sig ner i soffan. Hon betraktade honom innan hon hämtade ljummet vatten och trasor, hon hade inte så mycket i medicin förrådet, hon hade för länge sedan slutat att använda det. Hon tog med sig en borste innan hon återvände till Jezebel som satt i soffan. Hon slog sig försiktigt ner i den och han gav henne ett svagt leende<br>"Jag kan ta hand om dina först, du verkar ha ondare än vad jag har" sa Jezebel  
>"Jag vet inte, jag känner inte smärtan längre" svarade hon bara och han såg olyckligt på henne men verkade förstå. Han gjorde rent hennes sår och han rörde hennes så försiktigt att hon blev förvånad. Det var ingen som hare rört henne varsamt på flera år.<br>"Det här kommer antagligen svida lite" sa han och tog upp en salva och hon nickade svagt, salvan sved när han la den på såren men det var inte värre än något annat hon upplevt och snart försvann den svidande känslan.  
>"Tack" sa hon leende<br>"Ett sant nöje" sa Jezebel och log svagt. Hon tog upp trasan och torkade bort det stelnade blodet ur hans hår och började försiktigt borsta ut det. Han hade riktigt vackert hår men hon antog att Jezebel precis som hon själv inte la någon vikt vid det nu. Hon flyttade lite på det midjelånga håret och fick se att hans kappa var blodig och hon såg förskräckt på honom, men han förblev tyst och hon tog försiktigt av dem och såg långa blodiga sår, de liknade inte något hon sätt innan.  
>"Hur fick du dem?" frågade hon försiktigt och doppade trasan i vattnet och tvättade försiktigt rent dem<br>"Min far gillar att använda en piska" sa Jezebel neutralt och hon tappade trasan, hur kunde någon behandla honom så där? Och hans far av alla personer. Hon slog armarna runt honom  
>"Jag är så ledsen" sa hon till honom<br>"Jag är ledsen för din skull med" sa han och strök henne försiktigt över kinden. Hon hopade till när dörren flög upp och Draco kom in  
>"Vem här han?" fräste Draco<br>"Jezebel, men du kan kalla mig Dr Disraeli" sa han kyligt och Draco fnyste  
>"Försvinn" sa han kyligt<br>"Och om jag vägrar?" sa Jezebel och gav Draco en hotfull blick, Dracos ögon vändes mot henne  
>"Du vet vad som händer" sa han och log elakt. Hon förstod precis vad han menade<br>"Snälla Jezebel bara gå" sa hon bedjande och mötte hans klarblåa blick. Han tänkte först protestera men nickade sedan och lämnade lägenheten utan att se på Draco  
>"farväl Dr Disraeli" sa han kallt och smällde igen dörren och hon var ensam med honom igen, som så många gånger innan. Hon var snart framme hos henne och tog ett hårt grepp om hennes hår och drog ner henne på golvet<br>"Konspirerar du mot mig?" fräste han och hon hann aldrig svara innan första slaget kom, och som så många andra gånger tog hon bara emot dem. Men den här gången syntes ett leende på hennes läppar, hon hade träffat någon som var villig att prata med henne. Hon visste inte om hon skulle få se Jezebel igen men han gav henne en strimla hopp och frammanade ett äkta leende på flera år, och innan allt blev svart han hon tänka att allt kanske inte var helt hopplöst.


	4. vem av oss dör först?

Hon stod vid fönstret och såg på solen som lös utanför, inte för att det gladde precis, det kunde lika väl varit storm utanför. Hon hade precis besökt Voldemort och hon var lika arg som alltid. Han förstod aldrig något och skulle hela tiden vilja veta varför hon gjorde som hon gjorde. Allt angick inte honom enligt henne. Sen var hon arg på Draco med, allt var ju egentligen hans fel. Om han inte hade velat att hon skulle lösa saker hade hon inte behövt träffa Voldemort. Hon suckade och tog en klunk av teet. Hon vände sig bort från den dystra scenen och var glad att Draco hade lämnat henne ensam igen. Men hon vred på sig, när han var borta visste hon aldrig om han var med honom då, eller någon av sina älskarinnor. Hon ställde ner koppen på bordet och lämnade lägenheten för att möta Jezebel, han var just nu ljuspunkten i hennes liv just nu. Hon gick mot parken där de först träffats och som blivit deras gemensamma mötesplats, ingen av dem ville vara hemma hos sig själva. Hon hade lärt sig att det hade mycket gemensamt, mer än deras trasiga bakgrund. Hon kom fram till den lilla parken och Jezebel var som vanligt där tidigare än henne och ändå var hon inte sen. Hon bara antog att han flydde ut ur sitt hus så fort han kunde. Hon gick fram till honom och omfamnade Jezebel  
>"Så du överlevde ännu en dag" sa han leende<br>"Ja precis som du" sa hon leende och de började gå genom parken, de gick först under tystnad, men de var ingen pinsam tystnad  
>"Varför lämnar du honom inte?" sa Jezebel efter en stund<br>"Du kommer få samma svar på den frågan varje gång du ställer den." sa hon lugnt och såg på honom "Jag kan helt enkelt inte, jag kan inte berätta varför men jag kan helt enkelt inte lämna honom" sa hon bara  
>"Jag hoppas bara du gör det innan han blir din död" sa Jezebel och hon log svagt mot honom<br>"Varför lämnar du inte din far då?" frågade hon  
>"Jag har försökt men jag kan inte, jag är hans och kommer alltid vara det. Jag är skapad så och han hittar mig alltid" sa Jezebel lite sorgset och hon kramade tröstande hans arm och han log svagt mot henne. De var båda bundna till människor som gjorde dem illa och även om de ville gå kunde de inte göra det.<br>"Vi får helt enkelt leva det liv vi fått" sa hon och Jezebel nickade och de fortsatte sin vandring genom parken under tystnad och hon undrade vad som skulle hända om hon lämnade Draco. Vem av dem skulle dö först? Hon stannade och såg upp på himlen  
>"Jag hoppas det hade blivit jag" sa hon dystert innan de fortsatte sin vandring<p> 


	5. straffet var mitt och inte ditt

Hon stod på gatan och såg tomt på människorna framför henne, hon visste att han bad henne göra detta bara för att hon inte ville. Hon fann en mor med ett barn och valde att göra lidandet kort för henne själv. Hon tog med dem båda till lägenheten där Draco väntade på dem  
>"Du kunde väll valt någon som var snyggare?" sa han och studerade modern<br>"Du kunde hämtat en själv" sa hon kallt och kände snarts smärtan över kinden  
>"Säg inte i mot mig" sa Draco och studerade sedan hennes fångar.<br>"Jag tar barnet först" sa Draco och kastade crucio över det, hon var ledsen över att behöva utsätta barnet för det här, men hon visste att Draco gjorde det för att plåga henne, för att det skadade henne mer än barnet. Skriket ekade i hennes öron och modern såg hjälplöst på precis som hon själv gjorde. Hon visste inte hur länge det pågick, det gjorde hon aldrig. Det kunde vara minuter, timmar eller ja till och med dagar.  
>"Det kunde varit värre" sa Draco och log elakt när barnet tystnade, en dödlig tystnad och hon visste att barnet aldrig mer skulle röra sig. "Hade du bara gjort som jag velat med en gång hade det aldrig hänt" sa han mjukt och strök henne över kinden och såg sen på barnets mor "nu skall du och jag ha vårt lilla roliga" sa han och drog med henne till sovrummet. Hon var glad att hon slapp se vad han gjorde med henne där inne, skriken var illa nog. Hon såg ner på den livlösa flickan, det var hennes fel. Hade hon inte misslyckats hade inget av det här hänt. Varför var hon så klantig? Varför kunde hon inte bara lyckats? Hon strök den lodiga flickan över kinden och försökte tränga ute skriken från modern.<br>"Jag är så ledsen, du skulle inte behövt ta mitt straff" sa hon sorgset och henens tårar rann. Men trotts att flickan var död visste hon inte vilka som hade det värst, de levande eller döda? Hon såg hur solen gick ner, dagen var nästan slut och Draco hade haft modern ett bra tag, egentligen ville hon fly men hon visste bättre. Första gången hade hon vågat testa men sen hade han straffat dem båda. Henne mest så klart. Hon var inte säker på att han ens levde längre, med Draco visste man aldrig. Hon satt på golvet mitt i krigszonen, det var blod och glas över allt. Flickans lik var en hemsk syn, hon såg antagligen inte bättre ut och skriken gjorde hela scenen fulländad. Hon skulle lika väl kunnat vara med i någon av krigsböckerna hon läst som barn. En verklighet som hon aldrig trodde skulle drabba henne. Hon tänkte tillbaka till tiden på Hogwarts, den tiden som nu var ett minne blott. Hon saknade den tiden då allt hade varit lyckligt, ja som en saga. Då hade det varit verkligt, men nu verkade det som en dröm. Hon såg de sista solstrålarna försvinna bortom taket och hon önskade att hon aldrig mer skulle behöva se solen att hela världen bara kunde sluta existera, vad var ändå meningen med livet de levde här? Det kändes som om London var en bortglömd plats, ett riktigt helvete. Om det nu fanns en gud hade han glömt staden och människorna i den. Om det fanns en gud, ja vart var han då när hon behövde honom? Men det kanske var karma? Hon hade kanske gjort något hemskt i sitt förra liv. Nej hon trodde inte på något av det, hon trodde bara på att livet inte var menat till att vara lycklig. Allt hon ville göra nu var att somna och slippa alla skrik. Somna in för gått. Hon la sig ner på golvet jämte flickan och slöt ögonen  
>"Du var bara ett oskyldigt barn som fick möta döden för snart, jag är ledsen för det. Jag borde vara den som låg död på golvet inte du" sa hon lågt innan hon somnade<p> 


	6. ett steg i rätt riktning

Hon kände filtens tyg mot sina bara armar och den kändes så mjuk, ja som siden. Hon vände sig om och tänkte först fråga Jezebel om filten var av siden men, glömde snart bort det. Frågan försvann ort med vinden som svalkade hennes hy. Solen hade äntligen letat sig fram och de hade passat på att lägga sig ner på filten och bara vara. Det höga gräset runt dem dolde nästan helt och hon kände sig lättad, som om världen runt henne inte fanns. Allt var så fridfullt att hon aldrig ville lämna denna plats. Jezebel hade knackat på hennes dörr tidigt på morgonen och Draco hade inte varit hemma, hon antog att han var hos Astoria, hans senaste flickvän. Det gjorde henne inget, han fick göra vad han ville så länge hon inte var inblandad. Hon hade följt med Jezebel och han hade faktiskt överraskat henne när de inte gått till deras vanliga mötesplats utan till en dold trädgård. Och det var där de låg nu och bara såg på molnen  
>"Kan du inte lämna honom?" frågade Jezebel och hon visste att de alltid skulle ha den här diskussionen<br>"Jag kan inte. Hade jag kunnat hade jag gjort det Jezebel det lovar jag dig" sa hon och suckade och han satte sig upp så han kunde se på henne  
>"Han kommer bli din död och det vill jag inte. Jag ser hur ledsen han gör dig. Vi kan fly tillsammans och aldrig komma tillbaka" sa han uppriktigt och såg på henne<br>"Jag hoppas jag lever till att se morgondagens ljus" sa hon och log svagt "och det är väll klart att han gör mig ledsen" sa hon och tystnade sen. Hon var faktiskt förvånad över Jezebels ord, han hade aldrig sagt något sådant innan. Sen log hon upp riktigt mot honom "Jag hade gärna flytt härifrån med dig, varje dag om jag kunnat. Men jag kan inte överge…honom" sa hon bara lågt  
>"Klart du kan, han klarar sig. Ni får aldrig tillbaka det ni haft och det vet du med. Han får skylla sig själv i fall du lämnar honom" sa Jezebel uppriktigt<br>"Jag menade inte Draco, jag vet att han inte blir den han var igen och jag bryr mig inte längre om vad som händer för honom" sa hon och skakade sen på huvudet "nej han har nån jag bryr mig om och tills jag vet om han lever eller inte kan jag inte lämna Draco" sa hon lågt  
>"Jag visste inte." sa Jezebel sorgset och kramade hennes hand "men varför dödar vi honom bara inte?" frågade han<br>"För att då får jag aldrig veta och om han lever och vart han i så fall är, det kommer Draco aldrig avslöja förens han är nöjd" sa hon lågt och Jezebel drog upp henne från filten och kramade om henne. Hon visste inte vad det var som gjorde det men allt brast och tårarna rann  
>"Så ja det är okej" sa Jezebel och tröstade henne och hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra, hon ville så gärna lämna Draco men hon kunde inte och det visste han. Hon torkade tårarna och mumlade ett<br>"Förlåt" och hon kände sig som ett litet barn  
>"Du behöver inte be om ursäkt, mina tårar tog slut för länge sedan men du verkar ha några kvar och du får gärna gråta ut om det får dig att känna dig bättre" sa Jezebel och log svagt mot henne och hon bara nickade och lutade sig mot honom<br>"Tänk om vi hade kunnat fly både du och jag. Tänk om vi hade kunnat lämna dem som plågade oss, du från din far och jag från Draco" sa hon lågt  
>"Det låter som en overklig dröm" sa Jezebel och log lite svagt, de bara satt där tysta i gräset en stund, och drömde om de liven de kunde haft. Jezebel strök undan en blond hårslinga från hennes ansikte och såg på henne "Vi kanske inte kan fly från staden men vi skulle kunna flytta från dem, vi skulle kunna flytta någon stans där det bara var du och jag. Jag skulle komma bort från min far, han kommer hitta mig men jag slipper bo med honom jämt och du skulle slippa träffa Draco jämt, han skulle inte kunna skada dig varje gång du är hemma. Du hade ara behövt träffa honom när du var tvungen" sa Jezebel och det lät som en underbar värld, en värld där hon skulle slippa träffa Draco varje dag "vad säger du? Skulle du vilja bo med mig?" frågade Jezebel lågt och hon såg på honom<br>"Du hade inte behövt fråga" sa hon och kramade om honom, de var dem mot världen och de behövde varandra nu hon visste det. De skulle aldrig överleva utan den andra  
>"Det är ett steg i rätt riktning" sa Jezebel<br>"Ja ett stort steg, en dag kanske vi till och med kan bli kvitt dem" sa hon drömmande  
>"En dag" sa Jezebel och de la sig ner på filten igen och återgick till att se på molnen under tystnad<p> 


	7. Är du beredd att lämna honom nu?

Hon låg i ett okänt rum, allt med de här väggarna var okända, hela lägenheten var. Hon antog att det var Jezebel som hittat den, han hade sagt att han skulle göra det sedan hon lovat att de skulle flytta ifrån dem som plågade dem båda. Men hon hade varit tveksam till att faktiskt flytta ifrån Draco, men det ändrades när han kom med Astoria och de båda gav henne kyliga blickar. Astoria hade gått i årskursen under dem, hon hade aldrig gillat Astoria eller hennes syster. Draco fann det dock ytterst roande att slå henne framför Astoria och visa att han kunde bestämma över henne. Det var inget nytt för henne men när han bjöd in Astoria att hjälpa honom och hon skadades värre än någonsin, förstod hon att de skulle kunna döda henne och det fick inte ske, hon var tvungen att överleva, annars var allt meningslöst. Astoria verkade dock finna det hela ytterst roande, särskilt eftersom Astoria egentligen hade lägre ställning än henne.  
>"Vad händer om hennes far får reda på det då?" frågade Astoria<br>"Det får han inte, de pratar knappt och hon vet vad som händer i fall hon säger något" sa Draco kyligt och kastade crucio över henne och hon försökte att inte skrika, men det var inte lätt. De lämnade henne i rummet och hon tänkte på sin far. Hon undrade vad som gick fel där? Han hade alltid sagt att han skulle hjälpa henne och finnas där men vart var han nu? Vart hade han varit de senaste åren? Men alla löften var innan Voldemort vann, på den tiden då hennes far inte var känslokall. Alla problem började med kriget och hon önskade ibland att Harry hade vunnit. Hon hörde någon komma in i lägenheten och hur ett par händer hjälpte henne upp och la henne försiktigt på soffan och hon såg en grumlig syn av Jezebel  
>"Shhhy, jag skall hjälpa dig men var tyst så de inte märker att jag är här" sa han och strök henne över kinden och hon tackade sin lyckliga stjärna till att han kommit. Han gav henne smärtstillande och hon försökte le men gav snart upp den iden "Är du beredd att lämna honom nu?" frågade han och hon nickade svagt<br>"Ja, ta bara med dig albumen" sa hon lågt och vände blicken mot en låda som stod under soffan. Albumen var för henne den enda kopplingen till ett svunnet förflutet, där hon en gång varit lycklig. Jezebel nickade och tog upp lådan och ut albumen och gav dem till henne och hon kramade om dem innan han lyfte upp henne och de lämnade lägenheten bakom sig. Jezebels famn kändes så trygg och hon var tacksam för att han var hennes vän. Hon förlorade medvetandet och när hon vaknade igen var hon i det okända rummet. Hon låg i en mjuk säng och ren säng. Inget blod och inget glas syntes, allt verkade vara så vackert. Hon visste inte hur länge hon hade varit borta. Allt var tyst, inga ord, inga skrik och inga steg först undrade hon om det var så här det var att vara död. I så fall ville hon inte dö, hon klarade inte av den påfrestande tystnade. Dörren öppnades och Jezebel kom in med en bricka med mat på.  
>"Hur mår du?" frågade han när han satte sig på sängkanten och hon tänkte efter<br>"Jag kan inte minnas att jag har haft så här ont nån gång innan" sa hon lågt  
>"Det går över snart skall du se, men jag vågade inte ge dig mer morfin" sa han bara och hon nickade "Jag antog att du skulle vara hungrig" sa Jezebel och hjälpte henne upp i sittande ställning och hon log men slutade när det gjorde ont. Jezebel räckte över en skål med soppa och hon tittade på innehållet, kycklingsoppa och hon tog långsamt en sked och kände värmen i kroppen. Hon mötte Jezebels blick och såg sen på hans mat och upptäckte att han inte hade samma som henne. Hon la huvudet på sned lite<br>"Jag är vegetarian" sa Jezebel och hon nickade, det slog henne då att de egentligen inte visste så mycket om varandra, men hon bodde hellre med någon som hon inte kunde allt om än med Draco. De åt under tystnad och det gjorde henne inte så mycket, hon hade för ont för att prata. Hon ställde darrande ner skålen och Jezebel såg på henne  
>"Jag lovar att det snart går över" sa han vänligt och skulle just resa på sig när hon försiktigt tog i honom<br>"Kan du inte stanna?" frågade hon lågt och han nickade och ställde ner brickan på golvet  
>"Om du vill det och om det gör dig gladare så" sa han<br>"Det gör det" svarade hon  
>"Ja men då så my Lady" sa han skämtsamt och hon kunde inget annat än att le. Jezebel la sig bredvid henne och hon la huvudet mot hans bröst och han stelnade till och hon undrade om hon gjort något fel men han slappnade sen av och la en betryggande arm runt henne<br>"Försök siva lite så känns det bättre sen" sa han och hon nickade och ände sig för första gången på länge helt lugn


	8. Djupa sår sätter spår

Hon var på väg hem från Draco, han hade varit rasande att hon lämnat honom och hennes huvud bultade men trotts detta hade hon varit gladare än på länge de senaste dagarna. De var kanske delvis för att hon hade kommit bort från Draco, men hon trodde nog att Jezebel var den största anledningen. Hon gick upp för trappan och såg att dörren stod öppen och hon kände ett obehag, om hon bara haft sin stav men Draco hade tagit den för länge sedan. Hon klev försiktigt in och flämtade till när hon fann Jezebel liggandes i en blodpöl på golvet. Hon sprang fram till honom och satte sig på knä i blodet och såg oroligt på honom, han blödde från ett flertal sår men värst var de på ryggen. Hon kände hans puls men hon visste att hon var tvungen att göra något innan han dog. Hon reste sig upp och sprang in till badrummet och hämtade handdukar och varmt vatten, sedan tog hon vägen förbi Jezebels rum och letade fram bandage och salvor och gick sen ut till honom. Hon satte sig ner och tvättade rent såren och tvättade bort det torkade blodet och såg förskräckt på såren när de bara fortsatte blöda. Hon smörjde på salvorna så gott hon kunde och ansträngde sig sedan för att sätta Jezebel upp och började under stor mörda linda in såren på ryggen med bandage och det verkade stoppa blödningen ett litet tag. Hon la Jezebel ner igen och tvättade de mindre såren och konstaterade att de inte behövde något bandage. Hennes egna puls började bli normal och hon visste vem som gjort det här, Alexis mannen som var Jezebels far. Hon stängde och låste dörren och torkade upp blodet på golvet och såg på Jezebel som var sjukligt vit och hon visste inte hur mycket blod han förlorat. Hon såg att blodet började gå igenom bandaget men det verkade inte vara så farligt än. Hon städade undan allt och såg på sina blodiga kläder och slängde dem i tvätten och drog på sig en pyjamas och såg på Jezebel, hon skulle aldrig orka lyfte honom. Hon tog ner kuddarna från soffan och la dem under hans huvud och la sen en filt över honom och gick ut till köket och fixade en kall sallad och något att dricka. Hon ställde det bredvid Jezebel och tog sedan några filtar och kuddar och la sig på golvet bredvid Jezebel. Han var fortfarande blek men hans puls var lite stadigare. Hon la en arm runt hans midja och försökte värma honom, han var verkligen kall och snart sjunk hennes egna kroppstemperatur men hon flyttade inte på sig, hon tänkte ligga kvar här hela natten. Hon slöt ögonen och hoppades att det inte var en död man som skulle ligga vid hennes sida när hon vaknade igen.


	9. Lyckan är en dröm, lidandet verklighet

Hon vaknade av att någon rörde sig bredvid henne och paniken spred sig i henne. Hon satte sig upp och letade efter något att försvara sig med, men sen insåg hon att det bara var Jezebel och hon andades ut  
>"Det var inte mening att skrämma dig" sa han lågt och ett litet leende lekte på hans läppar<br>"Jag visste inte om du levde" svarade hon bara och sträckte på sig, golvet var inte särskilt bekvämt, hon var van vid att somna på ett men, hon fick alltid ont i ryggen efteråt. Hon vände sin blick mot honom "hur är det?" frågade hon vänligt  
>"Jag har ont men inte mer än så. Gjorde du allt det här?" frågade Jezebel<br>"Jag gjorde vad jag kunde. Jag gjorde det lilla jag kunde, jag hoppas det var tillräckligt?" sa hon och la sig ner på filten igen och såg upp i taket, som nu hade blodstänk men det hörde bara till hennes vardag.  
>"Det var mer än tillräckligt, tack" sa han uppriktigt<br>"Du hjälpte ju mig så det var det minsta jag kunde göra" sa hon och såg på honom "Jag var rädd att du inte skulle överleva, jag hade aldrig sätt dig så blodig"  
>"Han var argare än vanligt det märkte jag, men inte för att det spelar någon roll. Jag kopplar alltid bort smärtan" sa Jezebel och hon förstod vad han menade och nickade<br>"Du vet att jag inte kan lämna Draco" sa hon och nu nickade Jezebel "men varför lämnar du inte din far?" frågade hon  
>"Jag kan inte. Jag är hans ut i fingerspetsarna. Jag är byggd sån, det spelar ingen roll hur mycket han skadar mig jag kommer ändå tillbaks till honom, han skapade mig så och jag rår inte för det. Han är min början och slut" sa Jezebel och hon såg förskräckt på honom<br>"Men vännen, du är inte någons utan din egen" sa hon och slog armarna om honom. Hon ville få honom att förstå, men hon visste inte hela historien, hon visste inte vad som hänt eller vad hon kunde säga. Trotts att det snart känt varandra i två månader vet de inget om varandra mer än att de finner trygghet i den andra. Allt hon visste var att Jezebel var utbildad Kirurg, av adlig börd och inte hade märket. Först hade hon trott att det var för att han var mugglare men hon hade förstått att han var magiker även om han inte använde magin särskilt ofta. Men hon undrade fortfarande varför han inte fått märket?  
>"Det finns inget du kan göra" sa han och strök henne över kinden och hon sa inget. Hon ville inget annat än att hjälpa Jezebel att bli fri. Han var som en ängel under djävulens makt. "vad sägs om frukost?" frågade han och hon såg på salladen som hon ställt fram till honom men han hade ätit upp den och hon undrade när han hade vaknat<br>"Frukost låter utmärkt" sa hon och reste sig upp och hjälpte honom upp. Hon studerade honom men han verkade inte känna av smärtan och det var som om han sa, man känner inte av den efter ett tag. De gick ut i köket och hon tog fram bröd och lite pålägg och Jezebel pressade juice och för en stund låtsades hon att allt var normalt. Om hon slöt ögonen kunde hon för en sekund låtsas att de levde ett normalt liv. Hon öppnade dem igen och de gick ut på balkongen och satte sig i solen. Hon visste inte om hon skulle glädjas eller inte åt den. Hon gillade att tiden gick mot sommaren men hon förstod inte hur solen kunde stiga på himlen och låsa varmt som om allt var normalt. Hon tog en smörgås och stirrade ner på gatan och mugglarna där nere som försökte gömma sig. Lyckan var en dröm, lidandet verklighet, tänkte hon och undrade om deras liv någon sin skulle bli lyckliga?


	10. En gång var vi vänner

De gick längs gatan och hon var glad att Jezebel hade återhämtat sig, men på något sätt verkade de alltid göra det, de var som om gudarna bara ville plåga dem men inte låta dem dö. Hon såg sig omkring på alla hus och funderade på människorna som hade bott här och undrade vart de var nu?  
>"Varför flyr de från dig?" frågade Jezebel och hon var förvånad över hur lite han visste om världen. Men hon antog att han hade haft fullt upp med att överleva och att Alexis inte hade släppt ut honom så mycket. Hon mötte hans blick<br>"De har väll sina skäl" sa hon lågt "en dag när jag vet hur jag skall berätta för dig vem jag egentligen är, skall jag göra det, om du orkar vänta?" sa hon  
>"Jag kan vänta, jag har inte berättat allt för dig heller" sa Jezebel och hon nickade lättat, de hade båda sina hemligheter och hon hoppades de inte skulle komma i mellan dem när de avslöjades. Men just nu tänkte hon njuta av nuet. Hon såg på gatan längre fram och log svagt när Remus och Kingsley kom emot dem, de hade inte pratat på flera år men hon var ändå glad att se dem<br>"Hej" sa hon leende när hon kom närmare och de båda männen såg på varandra innan de drog sina stavar  
>"Avada Kedavra" sa Remus och siktade på henne och Jezebel han precis knuffa henne åt sidan och förbannelsen ven förbi henne. Hon bara stirrade på dem, hon var chockad. Remus hade varit hennes professor och de hade kommit bra överens och Kingsley hade varit som hennes väns far och nu ville de döda henne.<br>"Vad håller ni på med?" fräste Jezebel och gick mot dem  
>"Hon eller oss" morrade Kingsley och hon bara stirrade på dem, vad hade de fått den iden ifrån? De hade gått skilda vägar men hon hade aldrig försökt skada dem.<br>"Gå eller ni får ångra er" sa Jezebel kallt och de höjde stavarna och han drog för första gången sin egna och parerade förbannelserna och kastade sedan iväg två stycken och snart låg de andra männen på marken och vred sig i plågor. Hon hade aldrig sätt något liknande och hon antog att de var hemmagjorda. "Jag varnade er" morrade han och gick fram till henne "är du okej?" frågade han  
>"Ja" sa hon till slut "jag är bara chokad, jag trodde de var mina vänner, i alla fall inte mina fiender" sa hon och Jezebel la en arm runt henne<br>"Jag är ledsen, jag önskar att det kunde varit på ett annat sätt. Jag vet inte vad som hänt men jag beklagar" sa han och omfamnade henne  
>"Jag med, jag förstår inte varför de ville döda mig helt plötsligt" sa hon förvirrat<br>"Inte jag heller, men vi får ta reda på det" sa Jezebel uppmuntrande "men förstå går vi hem så du får ta det lugnt och smälta allt" sa han vänligt och hon nickade lite frånvarande och han styrde henne mot lägenheten. Jezebel låste upp dörren och de gick in och satte sig i vardagsrummet och Jezebel gav henne en kopp te och strök henne över håret  
>"Klarar du dig?" frågade Jezebel<br>"Ja när jag får ihop allt. Tack för att du räddade mig" sa hon tacksamt  
>"Varje dag, vi klarar oss helt enkelt inte utan varandra" sa han och hon nickade och slöt ögonen, hon undrade vart hennes lyckliga liv tog vägen? Hur hon hamnade i den här mardrömmen där alla hatar henne. Hon önskade sig bara tillbaka till barndomens år, om man bara kunde vrida tillbaka tiden.<p> 


	11. En gång älskade jag henne

Draco gick längs gatan och log för sig själv, ännu en del i hans plan hade lyckats och snart var hon helt ensam. Nu var det bara den där Jezebel kvar  
>"orr, varför kom han och förstörde allt" sa Draco argt för sig själv. Han kom lite väl lägligt för henne och olägligt för honom, och som om det inte vore allt visste han vad hon gick igenom. Draco sprängde några soptunnor i ilska men lugnade sig sedan, hon kunde ändå inte fly och hon var tvungen att göra som han sa, snart skulle han ha makten. Han log elakt och svängde in på en gränd och gick in i ett övergivet hus. Han var fortfarande förvånad över att allt hade gått så bra som det gjort. Han stannade i hallen och tänkte en stund, ibland var han förvånad över hur långt han tagit det. En gång hade han älskat henne, det kunde han inte förneka och ibland smärtade det honom att skada henne, men han stängde ute de känslorna, de hade helt enkelt blivit två olika människor och egentligen borde de gått skilda vägar. Nu var det bara så att Draco behövde och villa ha vissa saker som bara hon kunde skaffa åt honom och därför kunde han inte låta henne gå. Han fortsatte gå och gick mot källaren och låste upp dörren och gick sen in och låste den noga innan han fortsatte ner för trapporna och stannade vid en annan dörr och återupprepade processen och väl inne i rummet tände han facklorna och på golvet en bit ifrån honom satt en välbekant person. Han var mager och kurrade ihop sig när han såg Draco. Det var egentligen inte konstigt, Draco gav honom inte mer mat än han behövde och när han besökte honom var det knappast artighetsvisiter.<br>"Hon gjorde mig besviken igen och du får ta din del av straffet" sa Draco kallt och såg in i ett par skrämda blåa ögon och log  
>"Hon gjorde säkert sitt bästa" sa den andra lågt<br>"Jag har ju sagt åt dig att inte tala till mig" sa Draco och gav honom en örfil och såg förnöjt på när den andra fick hålla tillbaka tårarna. Han förstod aldrig varför han skulle försvara henne, det var ju hennes fel att han satt här, hade det varit Draco hade han varit rosenrasande. Han tog upp staven och kastade crucio över den andra som snart låg och vred sig på golvet och Draco följde honom med blicken och slutade sedan  
>"Jag kan tyvärr inte döda dig, för då har jag ingen nytta av dig" sa han och log elakt "men du skall vara glad som lever avskum" sa han och spottade på honom innan han gick mot dörren och njöt av de kvidande ljuden den andra gav ifrån sig. Han låste upp dörren och gick sen ut och förseglade den ordentligt. Draco lämnade kvar facklorna, de brann aldrig särskilt länge och det var ett annat sätt att plåga honom, aldrig veta när han fick se ljuset eller var fast i mörkret. Draco låste igen den sista dörren och gick sen ut på gatan och log nöjt, han trängde undan skuldkänslorna, de hade sig själv att skylla båda två, precis som det var Voldemorts fel att det hamnat där, allt och hans dumma krig. Hade han bara låtit hans familj vara hade det här aldrig hänt. Men hämnden är ljuv, snart var det Draco som hade makten och då kunde han göra vad han ville. Han gick tillbaka mot lägenheten men bestämde sig för att åka till Astoria i stället, hon var i alla fall underhållande<p> 


	12. när smärtan är större än lyckan

Hon satt och såg på de gamla bilderna och hon kunde fortfarande höras deras skratt, deras bråk, deras diskussioner, jublet när de vann elevhemspokalen, hur de flydde från Filch och hon log. Hon hörde hur någon kom in i rummet och mötte Jezebels blåa ögon  
>"Får jag titta med dig?" frågade han artigt och först tryckte hon albumet mot bröstet, hon visste in om hon ville dela med sig av hela sitt liv, som om minnena skulle försvinna om hon släppte in någon annan, men sen nickade hon och han satte sig bredvid henne och hon öppnade albumet igen. Och Jezebel såg på dem<br>"Så det här är Hogwarts?" sa han och pekade på slottet och hon nickade  
>"Du gick inte där eller hur?" frågade hon, hon var nämligen säker på att hon hade kommit ihåg honom om han varit elev där<br>"Nej jag fick hemundervisning" sa Jezebel och såg på bilderna på skolområdet och hon log vid minnena av alla snöbollskrig, lediga stunder i gräset efter ett prov, hon bläddrade och en bild kom upp av två personer vid sjön en stjärnklarnatt och Jezebel såg på henne  
>"Draco friade den natten" sa hon<br>"Det ser inte ut som ni" sa han när han studerat kortet en stund, båda personerna var lyckliga och i det ögonblicket var hon den lyckligaste på jorden, Draco Malfoy hade friat och till henne av alla personer, hade hon vetat vad som skulle hända var hon inte säker på att hon sagt ja, men när hon tänkte efter hade de haft några underbara år med. Hon bläddrade vidare och Jezebel stannade vid en bild  
>"Det är en av männen som attackerade dig" sa Jezebel<br>"Ja Remus var min lärare, han var en av mina favoriter lärare och vi blev faktiskt vänner när jag slutade skolan, men så en dag så gled vi bara isär" sa hon, det var egentligen en lögn men hon orkade inte ta hela berättelsen och om Jezebel inte visste vem hon var eller vilka henens föräldrar var tänkte hon inte säga det och förstöra allt.  
>"Vilka är det där då?" sa Jezebel och hon såg på fotografiet som han pekade på<br>"Det var mina bästa vänner, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley och Harry Potter" sa hon och fick en klump i halsen när hon såg bilden av dem fyra på deras skolavslutning under tredjeåret och hon log svagt  
>"så det är den berömda Harry Potter, saknar du honom?" frågade Jezebel<br>"Ja Harry var som en bror för mig så ja det gör jag. Jag saknar dem allihop, Hermione flydde utomlands med Ron när Voldemort vann och jag har inte hört något från dem sedan dess" sa hon och pekade på en annan bild "Blaise Zabini och Simon Wizardmon, de blev ett par under sjundeåret och flyttade till Simons föräldrahem på Island, jag vet inte ens om de lever än" sa hon sorgset och insåg att hon inte visste om någon av hennes forna vänner levde.  
>"Vem är den här mannen? Ni verkar komma ganska bra överens" sa Jezebel och hon såg på bilden och kunde inte hindra tårarna<br>"Det där är Severus Snape, vi kom var vänner om man nu kan vara det med en lärare. Voldemort dödade honom under slut striden" sa hon sorgset och Jezebel la en tröstande arm runt henne och hon la ihop albumet hon orkade inte se på bilderna, just nu var smärtan större än lyckan och hon klarade inte av det. Hon hade bilderna för att kunna känna lycka och en strimma av hopp men nu såg hon bara spillror av ett svunnet liv, där de flesta på bilderna var döda. Hon saknade dem så och det fanns inget hon inte skulle göra för att få återvända till den tiden, deras skoltid där det största bekymret var att läxan var försenad, att man inte hade något snyggt att ha på sig eller att läraren var hemsk. Hogwarts var som en skyddad plats, en plats där det inte fanns något ont, men hon ångrade sig genast, ondskan hade alltid funnits där, men det var en annan ondska som hon gärna hade mött varje dag för att slippa denna ondska. Hon slöt ögonen och lutade sig mot Jezebel, nu var han hennes skyddande bubbla, den som höll all ondska borta.


	13. De var inte två längre utan en

Hon satt på ett café med Jezebel och hon log svagt mot honom, hon älskade stunderna då de bara kunde vara hon och han.  
>"Vad får det lov att vara?" frågade en välbekant röst och hon vände sig om och såg Hanna Abbot stå där, de hade gått i samma årskurs, Hanna förvisso i Hufflepuff och hon i Gryffindor, men de hade ändå pratat. Hanna såg förskräckt på henne när hon upptäckte vem hon var<br>"Förlåt härskarinna, jag borde inte tilltalat dig så" sa Hanna och bugade och hon suckade  
>"Vi vill ha två bita äpplepaj och två honungsöl" sa hon och Hanna nickade och försvann illa kvickt och Jezebel såg på henne, och hon slöt ögonen innan hon såg på honom<br>"Jag är dödsätare, och jag har högre ställning än Hanna, det har jag väll min far att tacka för" sa hon kallt och Jezebel kramade hennes hand  
>"Men du har inget märke?" sa han frågande och hon förstod att han började lära sig hur allt med Voldemort och hans samhälle fungerade<br>"Nej, min far hindrade dem att ge mig det. De litar väll på mig ändå. Jag är i alla fall tacksam för det, de är inte särskilt vackert" sa hon och såg på honom "jag måste ju ändå besöka Voldemort så han vet vad jag planerar i vilket fall som helst" sa hon  
>"Jag önskar du slapp se honom" sa Jezebel<br>"Ja jag med i alla fall under omständigheterna jag är där" sa hon och tänkte på att det alltid var Draco som skickade henne. Hanna kom nervöst tillbaka med maten och försvann sen snart igen  
>"Är de alltid så rädda för dig?" frågade Jezebel<br>"Ja, de var därför jag var så förvånad över att du inte ryggade tillbaka när jag presenterade mig." sa hon  
>"Jag såg dig för den du var och det gör jag fortfarande" sa han uppriktigt och tog en tugga av pajen. Hon var glad för det, hon var glad att hon hade en vän, det var allt hon begärde någon som kunde hjälpa henne att hålla sig kvar i livet. Hon önskade bara hon kunde berätta för Jezebel om honom. De åt upp och la sen lite pengar på bordet, egentligen hade hon inte behövt betala men hon ville vara vänlig mot Hanna. De gick tillbaka mot lägenheten och solen höll på att gå ner och hon huttrade till, vintern var på väg<br>"Här, ta min kappa" sa Jezebel och tog av sig den svarta kappan och hon tog på sig den  
>"Tack, du är en ängel" sa hon uppriktigt och han log till svar, men ibland behövdes inga ord för att säga något. De kom tillbaka till lägenheten och hon låste upp och de klev in i värmen och hon satte sig i fönstret och tog upp en bok och började läsa, hon visste hur den slutade men den var lika bra för det. Hon hörde Jezebel försvinna in på sitt rum och hon såg på orden i boken, de verkade leva, de hade en egen berättelse, hon hörde att Jezebel kom tillbaka strax<br>"Jag har velat göra en sak ett bra tag nu" sa han och hon sänkte boken och såg på honom och han gick mot henne och först var hon rädd att han skulle slå henne men slaget kom aldrig istället nuddade hans läppar hennes och hon tappade boken på golvet i ren förvåning men sen slog hon armarna runt honom och besvarade kyssen. Hon hade tänkt på hur det skulle vara att kyssa honom, hur det skulle vara att ha honom nära på det sättet, om de kunnat bli hon och han. Hela hennes värld snurrade och även fast kyssen inte var lång kändes den som en evighet. Jezebel såg på henne och log  
>"Du borde gjort det tidigare" sa hon och drog honom tills sig igen och kysste honom passionerat och han höll om henne, de var inte längre två utan en<p> 


	14. Djävulen heter Draco Malfoy

Hon vaknade på morgonen och Jezebel låg bredvid henne och ett leende syntes på hennes läppar. Hon reste sig långsamt upp för att inte väcka honom, men det funkade inte och han la armarna runt henne och drog ner henne i sängen igen  
>"Vart skall du?" frågade han och kysste henne "ångrar du dig?" frågade han undrande<br>"Klart jag inte ångrar mig, det finns inget att ångra, men jag måste gå till Draco. Han kallade på mig" sa hon sorgset och Jezebel strök henne över kinden och gav henne en sorgsen blick  
>"Jag önskar det fanns något jag kunde göra" sa Jezebel<br>"Du finns här det är allt jag kan begära, men jag måste gå nu så han inte blir arg" sa hon och kysste Jezebel innan hon steg upp ur sängen och klädde sig, hon gav Jezebel ett sista leende innan hon lämnade lägenheten och gick mot sitt forna hem. Draco satt och väntade argt på henne när hon kom in  
>"Du är sen" sa han argt och kastade ett glas bredvid henne och en av skärvorna rispade upp hennes kind och hon kände blodet rinna ner för kinden "jag vill inte behöva vänta på dig, jag vill ha…du har legat med honom eller hur" sa Draco helt plötsligt och kom fram till henne och gav henne en örfil "Så du är en liten hora" sa Draco och hon tänkte fråga honom det samma, det var han som bytte älskarinnor oftare än vinden vände, hon hade i alla fall känslor för Jezebel<br>"Jag gillar inte att du ligger med honom" sa han argt, och hon gav honom en arg blick, det angick inte Draco vem hon låg med. Hon var för guds skulle vuxen och hon gjorde sina egna val!  
>"Jag skall visa dig hur man gör" sa han och tog tag i hennes arm och hon försökte streta emot, hon ville inte ens sova i samma säng som honom igen och än mindre tvingas ha sex med honom, men han var så mycket starkare än henne så vad skulle hon kunna göra? Hon visste att hon inte hade något val, hon ville inte att han skulle bli drabbad för att hon vägrade lyda Draco. Han låste dörren och puttade ner henne i sängen och hon slöt ögonen och försökte drömma sig bort. När han slog henne och sedan rörde henne med sina hemska händer var hon redan långt bort i drömmarna, det enda stället där Draco aldrig kunde komma åt henne. Hon vet inte hur länge hon låg där eller hur länge han höll på, men hon var på gränsen till medvetslös när han slutade<br>"Det är så man gör, och varje gång Jezebel rör dig kommer du tänka på mig" sa Draco och skrattade elakt och lämnade henne sedan, hon drog täcket över sig och kände tårarna rinna. Hon hade ont över allt och just nu ville hon bara dö, men hon kunde inte det visste hon.  
>"Du får inte stanna här! Försvinna det är min säng" sa Draco när han kom in igen och han puttade ner henne på golvet och hon gick in till sitt gamla rum och var glad att alla sakerna var kvar. Hon drog på sig en lång svart klänning som dolde hela henne och hon lämnade långsamt lägenheten utan att fråga Draco vad det var han ville från början. Hon gick långsamt längs gatan och försökte röra sig så hon inte fick ont. Hon kom fram till dörren och gick in i lägenheten och försökte låtsas som inget hänt och Jezebel såg på henne och förstod att något var fel.<br>"Det där är inte samma kläder som du hade när du gick." konstaterade han och kom fram till henne och rörde henne och hon grimaserade "vad gjorde han med dig?" frågade han oroligt och satte henne ner på soffan. Men hon ville inte prata om det bara glömma det. Jezebel hämtade en kopp tea och la en filt runt henne och hon lutade sig mot honom och grät  
>"Det är okej, jag är här" sa Jezebel när hon klamrade sig fast vid honom, Draco hade haft fel, hon tänkte inte på honom när Jezebel rörde honom, de gick inte att ens jämföra dem och hon skulle aldrig sätta ha dem i åtanke samtidigt. Hon såg på honom och bestämde sig för att berätta vad han gjort<br>"Han förstod vad vi hade gjort och han gillade det inte så han visade på sitt eget sätt hur han ansåg att man skulle ha sex" sa hon lågt  
>"Han gjorde vad?" sa Jezebel argt "jag är så ledsen, jag hatar att han kan göra så här mot dig"<br>"Jag har inget val och det vet han, jag kan inte göra något" sa hon bara lågt och Jezebel reste sig upp  
>"Inte du men jag kan och jag skall döda honom" sa han argt och hon såg ett mörker som hon aldrig sätt i hans blick<br>"Du får inte döda honom" bad hon, om Jezebel gjorde det var allt över  
>"Nej men jag skall prata med honom" sa han och försvann ut ur lägenheten och hon satt hjälplös kvar, hon kunde inte göra annat än att hoppas de båda skulle överleva, Draco för att hon behövde honom om hon någonsin skulle få tillbaka den hon älskar och Jezebel för att hon älskade honom. De var på två helt olika sätt hon älskade de båda personerna men hon behövde dem båda. Hon önskade ara att Draco inte fanns i bilden och förstörde allt. Hon la sig ner på soffan och försökte att inte röra sig så hon skulle få ont<br>"Om det finns en djävul har han namnet Draco Malfoy" sa hon kallt och slöt ögonen


	15. Jag tar emot dig i fall du faller

Hon vaknade av att dörren stängde och hon såg Jezebel komma tillbaka.  
>"Han lever oroa dig inte men han har nog väldigt ont" sa Jezebel allvarligt och hon nickade, hon kände glädje över att Draco fick ta del av smärtan men hon visste att när smärtan försvann skulle hon få ta straffet för det, men hon sa inget.<br>"Men jag har en fråga" sa Jezebel och satte sig bredvid henne och hon la huvudet i hans knä  
>"Vad undrar du"? Frågade hon vänligt.<br>"Är det verkligen värt att stanna kar hos Draco? Är han verkligen värd det? Kan du inte bara lämna honom?" frågade Jezebel allvarligt och hon såg på honom. Trodde han inte att hon redan hade lämnat Draco om det inte var värt det? Trodde Jezebel verkligen att hon genom led det här om det inte var värt det? Hon mindes första gången hon sätt honom, han hade varit så lite då men han hade redan då betytt mycket för henne. Hon hade inte fått se honom på två år och det krossade hennes hjärta. Hon saknade hans skratt, sakerna de hittade på tillsammans. Hon var den enda som hade funnits där när alla andra övergav henne, han hade varit hela hennes värld och hon antog att det var därför Draco hade tagit honom, hon ville att han skulle vara helt ensam. Och han betydde ändå inget för Draco även om han egentligen borde göra det. Hon mötte Jezebels blick.  
>"Ja det är värt det Jezebel, jag skulle gå genom eld och vatten för att få tillbaka honom" sa hon allvarligt.<br>"Men du vet inte ens om han lever" sa Jezebel.  
>"Jag vet det men tills jag har bevis tror jag han lever och då tänker jag inte göra något som leder till hans död, så som att inte lyda Draco" sa hon sorgset.<br>"Jag är bara rädd att han skall bli din död, det här är inte första gången han skadar dig allvarligt och se bara vad han gjorde idag, han våldtog dig" sa Jezebel och hon tog hans hand.  
>"Det är ingen fara, jag var inte vid medvetande, jag ber dig inte förstå varför jag gör det bara vara där och ta emot mig när jag faller" sa hon och Jezebel strök henne över kinden.<br>"Jag tar alltid emot dig när du faller för du tar emot mig när jag faller" sa Jezebel och hon log  
>"Självklart, vi faller tillsammans och reser oss tillsammans" sa hon och var glad över det, utan Jezebel hade hon nog inte rest sig upp igen.<br>"Får jag fråga vem det är han har tagit?" frågade Jezebel försiktigt och hon reste sig upp och gick fram till fönstret och såg på regnet som slog mot rutan.  
>"Han heter Fai D Florite" sa hon lågt och lutade pannan mot fönstret och kände kylan mot huden "och han är min son" sa hon lågt och hon hörde Jezebel dra efter andan och sedan resa sig upp<br>"Din son?" sa han förvånat och ställde sig bredvid honom.  
>"Ja min son, jag fick honom för fyra år sedan så i år fyller han sex" sa hon lågt och ville inte ens tänka på om han skulle leva tillräckligt länge för att uppleva sin sjätte födelsedag.<br>"Vem är fadern?" frågade Jezebel men hon antog att han redan visste svaret, men hon var tvungen att säga det högt, dels för att hon inte trodde på det själv.  
>"Draco är fadern, det var inte planerat alls men jag ville behålla barnet och det var det som fick helvetet att bryta loss. När Draco såg hur lycklig Fai gjorde mig och när han försökte skydda mig tog han honom en dag när jag inte var hemma och sen dess har jag inte sett honom" sa hon sorgset och tårarna rann ner för kinderna och Jezebel la armarna runt henne.<br>"Vi får tillbaka honom på något sätt" sa Jezebel tröstande och hon nickade "Jag förstår nu varför du inte lämnar honom och jag är ledsen att jag ifrågasatt ditt handlande"  
>"Du visste inte så det är inget att behöva be om ursäkt för, men allt jag vill är att få tillbaka honom" sa hon sorgset.<br>"Jag skall göra allt jag kan för att du skall få hålla honom i din famn igen" sa Jezebel och kysste henne och hon log sen lite svagt, till och med i en stund som denna då hon är som mest sorgsen kunde Jezebel få henne att le.  
>"Det behöver du inte, det är mitt helvete och jag kan inte begära att du skall hjälpa mig" sa hon<br>"Jag följer dig gärna till helvetet och tillbaka" sa Jezebel och kysste henne  
>"Du är den enda som jag vill ha med mig på den resan" sa hon och log lyckligt och lutade sig mot hans bröst och såg ut genom fönstret, någon stans där ute var Fai och hon skulle hitta honom vad det än krävdes av henne, hon var hans son och hon tänkte inte överge honom, även om det skulle kosta hennes eget liv på vägen. Hon skulle gör vad som helst för kärleken.<p> 


	16. Vi två går igenom allt tillsammans

Hon stod i hallen och tog på sig kappen  
>"Vart är du på väg?" sa Jezebel och kom ut ur sovrummet<br>"Jag har ett möte med Voldemort" svarade hon och tog på sig halsduken och vantarna, hösten var här och den var kyligare än vanligt.  
>"Jag följer med dig" sa Jezebel och tog ner sin rock<br>"Nej det behöver du verkligen inte" sa hon och såg på honom. Hon hade ingen större löst att avslöja honom för Voldemort, hade han klarat sig undan hans styre så här länge borde han få slippa det för alltid  
>"Jag följer dig utan att tveka och det är klart jag inte måste men jag vill vara vid din sida, jag gillar inte att du skall behöva göra allt själv. Vi är två som går igenom allt, vi gör det tillsammans" sa Jezebel och kysste henne. Hon log och tänkte inte protestera med, hon trivdes i hans sällskap och det skulle vara en trevlig omväxling att slippa möta Voldemort själv. Hon tog hans hand och transfererade dem till ett hus. Huset låg på en kulle med en mur runt sig och innanför muren patrullerade dödsätare. Hon gick fram till grinden och den unga dödsätaren tänkte först stoppa henne, men när han såg henens ansikte bugade han och öppnade grinden. Han såg granskande på Jezebel men sa inget. De följde en grusgång upp och hon såg på trädgården som fanns runt dem. Den bestod av stora träd, döda blommor och en bit bort en fontän som hon aldrig sätt vatten i. Hon undrade varför trädgården ens fanns kvar? De kom fram till stentrappan och började gå upp för den, och snart stod de framför den svarta ekporten som tyst gled upp och de steg in, hon kunde vägen till hans kontor i även det svartaste av svartaste mörker. Hur många gånger hade hon inte gått här? Hon gick upp för trappan och sedan till första dörren till höger. Hon struntade i att knacka han visste ju ändå redan att hon var här. Rummet var lika svart som alltid och hon kände alltid en sorgsen och dyster känsla när hon var här inne. Voldemort vände sig om och hon medgav inte att hon blev förvånad, han hade ändrat utseende sedan hon var här sist, han såg ut att vara 40 år yngre, han hade fått tillbaka sitt bruna hår, hyn var inte längre vit, han var fortfarande blek men nu såg han mer mänsklig ut och han hade en näsa igen. Det enda som avslöjade honom var de röda ögonen som hon nu stirrade in i, och han stirrade tillbaka på hennes blåa. Det tog ett tag innan han bröt ögonkontakten, hon hade för många år sedan bestämt sig att aldrig vara den som bröt kontakten först. Voldemort vände blicken mot Jezebel<br>"Vem är han?" frågade Voldemort med sin kalla blick och såg sedan på henne igen  
>"Han heter Jezebel" sa hon bara, hon tänkte inte ge Voldemort mer information än vad som var nödvändigt<br>"Du är redan gift" sa han kallt, och hon såg kyligt på honom. Ja med ett monster, tänkte hon. Men det skulle Voldemort aldrig få reda på, dels för att hon inte sa något och sedan för att han var totalt ointresserad för vad som hände med henne. "Vad ville du den här gången?" sa han sedan trött  
>"Jag anser att Draco är mogen för att få mer makt. Jag vet att du har en ledig position på ministeriet som avdelnings chef för lag och ordning" sa hon enkelt, hon hade helst inte alls velat ge Draco den makten men vad hade hon för val?<br>"Jag är inte säker på att han passar för den" sa Voldemort ointressant  
>"Han passar, ge honom den bara" sa hon trött, hon hade ingen lust att dras in i en diskussion med honom<br>"Jag gillar inte din ton miss" sa han kallt och höjde sin stav och snart låg hon på golvet, men hon kände inte smärtan längre, tårarna rann ljudlöst ner för kinderna  
>"Låt henne vara! Du vet inte vad hon går igenom" sa Jezebel och drog sin stav och hon såg ilskan i Voldemorts ögon och han precis dra ner Jezebel på golvet innan den gröna strålen träffade väggen där Jezebel precis stått. Hon satte sig framför honom och skyddade honom, hon mötte Voldemorts blick och den var full med hat, hon visste att hon lekte med elden nu och hon önskade att hennes far var här den fadern hon älskat och som brytt sig om henne, men hon trodde han var förlorad för alltid.<br>"Flytta på dig genast" morrade Voldemort och höjde staven  
>"Vill du döda honom får du döda mig först" sa hon och tog Jezebels hand och mötte hans blick, om hon skulle dö var Jezebels ögon det sista hon ville se. Hon väntade på att se det gröna ljuset, men förbannelsen kom aldrig och hon vände åter blicken mot Voldemort, han hade sänkt staven och såg kallt på dem<br>"Försvinn här ifrån! Jag vill aldrig se dig här igen!" sa han kallt och hon mötte kyligt hans blick, hon visste att hennes nästa ord kunde bli hennes död  
>"Jag kan inte hålla det, jag kommer tillbaka tills du ger Draco den där positionen" sa hon allvarligt och hon såg vreden tändas i Voldmorts ögon igen och snart slängde han crucio över henne igen. Hon tänkte på Fai och hon kunde inte ge upp vad än Voldemort sa.<br>"Du är inte lite fräck du" sa han kyligt och tog bort förbannelsen och hon reste sig stelt upp och Jezebel höll om henne så att hon inte skulle ramla. "Jag skall tänka på det, försvinn nu innan jag ändrar mig" sa Voldemort och hon visste att det var dags för dem att ge sig av. De lämnade huset och gick igenom trädgården under tystnad och hon försökte att hålla sig vid medvetandet. Hon var medveten om att Voldemort inte hade torterat henne så mycket som han kunnat. Hon hade sätt honom tortera människor tills de miste förståndet. De gick igenom grinden och Jezebel transfererade dem hem till lägenheten och han hjälpte henne att lägga sig i sängen och hon kramade om hans hand  
>"Tack" sa hon lågt<br>"För vad?" frågade Jezebel lite oförstående  
>"För att du försvarade mig" sa hon och log svagt<br>"Jag tycker det är det är omvänt, det var du som räddade mig." sa Jezebel och gav henne en puss på pannan "är han alltid så hemsk?"  
>"Det här är hans snälla sida. Jag är en av de få som skonas från de hemska straffen" sa hon lågt<br>"Var det inte hemskt? Hur straffar han de andra?" frågade Jezebel  
>"Du vill inte veta, och jag vill helst slippa tänka på det" sa hon lågt och Jezebel nickade<br>"Varför skonar han dig? Om vi nu kan säga så?" frågade han  
>"För att jag är…" sa hon lågt och Jezebel såg på henne och hon tog ett djupare andetag och sa lite högre "för att jag är hans dotter"<br>"Är Voldemort din far?" sa Jezebel förvånat "har du inga fler hemligheter du skall avslöja?" sa Jezebel och lät en aning bitter  
>"Biologiskt ja, den far jag hade är sedan länge död. Han dog när Voldemort vann kriget" sa hon lågt "nej jag är ledsen att jag inte berättade för dig, men det är delar i mitt liv som jag inte vill ha kontakt med, jag låtsas att de inte finns. Jag är inte stolt över att vara hans dotter, det har ara ställt till med problem för mig. Jag skulle om jag kunnat fly från honom också. Jag önskar att jag fått ett annat liv men jag får acceptera det jag har och leva det bäst jag kan" sa hon lågt<br>"Förlåt att jag blev bitter, men det är mycket att smälta" sa Jezebel och hon nickade försiktigt, hon visste att det var sant, hon borde avslöjat det för honom tidigare, men hon hade inte kunnat  
>"Sov nu, jag ligger vid din sida tills du somnar" sa han lågt och kröp ner bredvid henne och on la pannan mot hans bröst och drog in hans doft, Jezebel luktade som vanilj och hon älskade vanilj. Hon kände att hon började bli dåsig och snart sov hon djupt<p> 


	17. Jag spelar med de kort jag har fått

Hon satt framför spegeln och studerade sig själv, läppen var sprucken, hon hade ett långt sår på kinden och hon fick inte stopp på blödningen, hon så på blåmärkena på armarna och skakade på huvudet. Draco hade varit riktigt arg och han hade druckit, då var han värre än vanligt, han hade ingen kontroll på sig själv då det var de gångerna hon verkligen fruktade för sitt liv, men hon hade på något sätt lyckas överleva den här gången med. Hon visste inte om hon skulle vara glad över det eller inte, hon var tvungen att överleva för Fais skull, hon kunde inte överge honom, men ibland orkade hon inte och då hade den lätta utvägen varit att ara somna in. Hon såg på märkena efter fingrar som började synas runt hennes hals. Hon tog upp parfymflaskan och kastade den i spegeln, en stark doft av regn spred sig över rummet, samtidigt som glassplittret från flaskan och spegeln ramlade ner på sminkbordet. Hon reste sig upp och gick fram till garderoben och öppnade dörren. Hon suckade och tog ansträngt på sig en svart kofta, hon var säker på att Draco hade knäckt några av hennes revben och hon var rädd att skada lungorna. Jezebel skulle få kolla på det när han kom hem, han hade gett sig av för att söka upp några, bekanta som han kallat det för att se om det visste något om Fai. Hur Draco hade fått reda på att hon var ensam hemma visste hon inte, men det gjorde henne det samma, han hade kommit dit i vilket fall som helst och nu stod hon i rummet och mådde illa. Hon visste inte om det var för att Draco skadat hennes organ eller om det var för den starka doften av parfym. Hon hoppades att det var parfymen och lämnade långsamt sovrummet och gick mot köket för att göra sig en kopp te. Hon stannade halvvägs och såg förskräckt på dörren när det bankade på hennes dörr. Ingen kom någonsin hit. Hon såg sig efter ett gömställe men han inte göra något innan dörren sprängdes i bitar och hon backade bort från röken som hade uppstått och såg med skrämda ögon på sin gamla lärare. Remus gick mot henne och hon försökte backa men ramlade på matten och hon hasade sig bakåt när han närmade sig henne med dragen stav, hon visste att han kommit för att döda henne. Hon visste inte varför men för henne spelade det inte så stor roll, kunskapen om varför hon skulle dö skulle inte hindra henne från att dö. Hon kände ryggen mot väggen och hon var fast, hon kunde inte försvara sig, men vad skulle det spela för roll, varför dra ut på det.  
>"Gör det bara fort" sa hon med sprucken röst till Remus och mötte hans blick. Han höjde staven och såg sedan på henne och stannade mitt i orden<br>"Vad har hänt med dig?" frågade han plötsligt och hon var förvånad över att han brydde sig när han ändå skulle döda henne.  
>"Jag ramla" ljög hon, det var nog den sämsta lögn hon någonsin dragit, men om hon ändå skulle dö ansåg hon att det inte spelare någon roll.<br>"Jag känner dig bättre än så. Vad har hänt?" frågade an och stoppade undan staven "du var alltid full med liv och glädje, så vad har hänt? Du skulle aldrig bara sätta dig ner och vänta på att dö" sa Remus allvarligt och gav henne en genom trängande blick men hon vek bort blicken. Remus reste sig upp och tog tag i henne och drog upp henne på fötter och hon skrek till av smärta, han tog inte tag i henne hårt men skadade henne ändå. Han såg allvarligt på henne och tog av henne koftan och flämtade till  
>"Nöjd nu?" sa hon kyligt och vände sig bort från honom och gick in i köket. Vad spelade det för roll om hon berättade sitt livs historia för honom, han kunde inte ändra något och han skulle ändå döda henne. Hon gick in i köket och bestämde sig för att ta den där koppen med te, skulle Remus inte döda henne med en gång kunde hon behöva den. Hon öppnade skåpet och såg på gifterna som stod där och tog ner ett av dem, skulle hon dö kunde hon lika väl välja att göra det för egen hand och ingen annans, hon skulle precis hälla det i tekoppen när Remus stoppade henne<br>"Det är inte värt det" sa han lågt och hon mötte honom med en trotsig blick "Tror mig det är inte värt det! Berätta i stället så kan jag kanske hjälpa dig"  
>Hon undrade varför han brydde sig helt plötsligt? De hade inte pratat på flera år och de senaste två gångerna de sett varandra hade han velat döda henne. Var det bara för att han helt plötsligt såg hur det var med henne? Hon ville inte att folk skulle tycka synd om henne<br>"Remus, du kan inte hjälpa mig och du har redan velat döda mig två gånger så lämna mig bara ifred eller döda mig med en gång" sa hon med sprucken röst, hon hade riktigt ont i halsen och det var väll inte så konstigt egentligen hon ställde tekoppen på bordet och tog tillbaka koftan från sin forna professor drog långsamt på sig den, innan hon slog sig ner i soffan  
>"Det är sant, men vi ville bara få dig ur vägen för att vi hörde att du planerade att döda hela orden" sa Remus och satte sig ner mitt i mot henne. Hur kunde de tro något sådant? Hade hon velat döda dem hade de redan varit döda. Nej hon skulle aldrig kunna skada dem, de hade varit hennes vänner, och hur mycket de än hatade henne kunde hon inte skada dem.<br>"Vem sa det?" frågade hon lågt och drack lite av teet och hostade sedan till, hon kunde inte svälja och teet skulle inte hjälpa  
>"Du borde kolla upp det" sa Remus<br>"Jezebel kommer hem snart" sa hon bara och fortsatte innan Remus hann ställa ytterligare en fråga "så vem sa att jag ville döda er?"  
>"Draco kom till oss och sa att han hade råkat höra dig och din far planera ordens undergång" sa Remus och egentligen var hon inte förvånad, hon hade någonstans vetat att Draco låg bakom det, han ville plåga henne på ytterligare ett sätt, och att hennes forna vänner ville döda henne var perfekt. Han visste hur ledsen hon skulle bli, och hade han tur skulle Jezebel dö när han ville rädda henne.<br>"Jag är inte förvånad" sa hon bara lågt  
>"Över att han avslöjade dig?" sa Remus och hon skakade på huvudet men hon sa inget mer "vem gjorde det här mot dig? Varför skyddade inte Draco dig? Eller är han inte hemma?" frågade Remus<br>"Nej det är ganska svårt för Draco att skydda mig om han är den som slår en" sa hon bara neutralt och reste sig upp, hon gick fram till fönstret och såg ut på gatan där nere  
>"Gjorde Draco det där mot dig? Men varför, vi trodde ni var lyckliga" sa Remus och hon skrattade torrt<br>"Vi har inte varit lyckliga på snart sex år" sa hon kallt  
>"Har han gjort det här mot dig i sex år?" sa Remus tyst<br>"Nej bara i tre år" sa hon som om det skulle vara någon tröst  
>"Men varför lämnar du honom inte?" sa Remus och för honom lät det så självklart<br>"Jag behöver inte någon som inte pratat med mig på snart sex år, skall komma in här och försöka styra upp allt. Jag bor inte med honom längre men jag kommer inte undan honom, du skulle inte förstå ändå" sa hon bara  
>"Vad hände med den tjej jag kände? Du gav dig aldrig, du slogs alltid för det du trodde var rätt och du måste anse det här fel? Och varför ber du inte din far om hjälp" sa Remus och hon bara skakade på huvudet<br>"Jag valde andra strider, tror du inte jag slås för något nu? Tror du jag bara har gett upp helt? Hade jag gjort det hade jag redan varit död. Det är väl klart jag anser det här fel, men ibland kan man inte göra något och min far är död han är nu bara Voldemort" sa hon kallt och vände sig mot Remus  
>"Finns det inget du kan göra då? Du kan inte leva så här!" sa han allvarligt<br>"Jo överleva tills i morgon, det är allt jag gör. Remus jag har levt så här de senaste åren, det är bara att acceptera det" sa hon enkelt och han tänkte protestera "Det är mitt liv. Jag spelar spelet efter de kort jag har, en dag tar det antagligen slut och har jag haft tur under spelets gång är det till min fördel. Men gå hem till din familj nu och glöm alltihop, glöm att vi sågs och allt jag precis sagt" sa hon bestämt  
>"Men…" började Remus<br>"Bara gå! Jag tänker inte dra ner dig i helvetet också, din familj behöver dig och jag har redan min hjälpande hand, Jezebel är den som tar emot mig när jag faller" sa hon  
>"Var det han som var med dig när vi attackerade dig?" frågade Remus och hon bara nickade "jag hoppas han är rätt person att ta emot dig" sa han tveksamt<br>"Han är rätt person. Jag ber dig inte förstå det heller" sa hon bara "gå nu innan Draco eller någon kommer. Gå nu innan du går in på en väg du inte vill, jag klarar mig" sa hon enkelt och Remus nickade och lämnade henne. Hon visste inte om det skulle glädja henne eller inte, Remus kunde ändå inte göra något och han hade en egen familj och hon ville inte dra in honom i något. Men hon önskade att någon skulle förstå, kanske skulle Remus prata med de andra och hade hon tur skulle de inte försöka döda henne. Hon lämnade sin plats vid fönstret och gick in i sovrummet, en hon stannade i dörren, doften av parfym var genom trängande och hon backade ut igen och gick bort till Jezebels sovrum. Hon gick försiktigt in, han hade säkert inget emot att hon lånade det. Hon tog av sig koftan och sedan klänningen och hon kröp försiktigt ner i sängen, hon försökte lägga sig så bekvämt hon kunde. Hon drog täcket runt sig, det luktade Jezebel och hon log lite svagt innan hon sjunk ner i en orolig sömn.


	18. Förlåt mig, jag är så ledsen för allt

Draco satt på verandan med sina föräldrar, de hade bestämt sig för att ta teet ute i solen som nu var försvunnen sedan länge. Han satt och smuttade på vanilj teet och tänkte på att det var hennes favorit te. Nej han skakade på huvudet, varför tänkte han på det nu?  
>"Hur kommer det sig att du kom ensam Draco? Hon har inte varit här på snart två år" sa hans mor Narcissa. Draco mötte sin mors blick och undrade vad hon skulle säga om hon visste<br>"Hon var upptagen, mörkrets herre och hon planerar något. Det tar all hennes tid" ljög han och hans mor log  
>"Ja det är klart, jag förstår att hon är väldigt upptagen, det är bara det att vi saknar henne" sa Narcissa<br>"Jag ska framföra hälsningen till henne, mor" svarade Draco och log lite  
>"Vi är i alla fall stolta över din nya position, avdelningschef för lag och ordning är inte dåligt min son" rösten kom från hans far Lucius som satt mitt i mot honom och Draco nickade. "Det är bra att du bygger upp respekten för släkten Malfoy igen"<br>"Jag gör mitt bästa far" svarade Draco och såg ut över trädgården och mindes stunderna de haft här. Vad var det med honom idag? Varför blev han helt plötsligt så sentimental? Varför ångrade han sig helt plötsligt? De här känslorna brukade han aldrig känna.  
>"Jag måste tyvärr ge mig av nu far och mor, må lyckan vara med er" sa han och reste sig upp<br>"Dig med, det var trevligt att se dig" sa hans mor och kramade om honom innan hon gav honom en puss på pannan och han himlade med ögonen, han skakade sin fars hand och transfererade sig sedan till hennes lägenhet, han hade inte menat att hamna här, nej nu fick han skärpa sig. det var ändå för sent att återvända, han hade gjort sina val och han kunde inte få dem ogjorda. Han gick upp för trappan och såg att dörren var bortsprängd och han kände sig plötsligt orolig, han gick in i lägenheten och fann henne sittande i soffan och läsa en bok, hon såg upp från den och han såg skräcken i hennes ögon, han gick mot henne och Draco såg att hon väntade på första slaget som hon alltid gjorde. Skulle han gjort lika dant om han hade velat ha tillbaka deras son? Han tänkte på pojken, Fai hade hon döpt honom till. Av alla namn hade han fått heta Fai D Florite, hon hade alltid varit speciell så han var väl egentligen inte förvånad. Men varför hon ville behålla barnet förstod han inte? Han ville verkligen inte ha ett barn! Vad skulle de vara bra för och varför skulle man vilja ha det i den här världen? Han vaknade ur tankarna och såg på henne, trotts allt han gjort mot henne igår var hon fortfarande vacker, det skulle hon alltid vara och han gillade inte att den där Jezebel hade fått henne. Men han fick skylla sig själv, han hade som sagt gjort sitt val och de hade varit nödvändiga, hans föräldrar var säkra och hans familjenamn inte längre i smutsen.  
>"Hej" sa han till henne och slog sig ner. Han ville egentligen slå sig själv i huvudet, vad var det? Vadå, hej? Hon bara såg på honom men sa inget, och han höjde handen för att slå henne, hon kunde vara artig när han var det, men sen kom han på att han alltid bad henne vara tyst. "du får prata nu" sa han bara men hon sa fortfarande inget "jag försöker vara artig, har du mycket ont?" frågade han<br>Blicken hon gav honom var kall som is, han hade sätt den så många gånger förut men hon hade aldrig gett honom den. Hon brukade inte se på honom alls. Men vem kunde klandra henne? Han hade gjort hennes liv till ett helvete och det var inte en underdrift.  
>"Jag menade det inte" sa Draco efter en stunds tystnad men hon sa fortfarande inget, men nu reste hon sig långsamt upp och tog sin tekopp och gick mot ett av de andra rummen. Han tog tag i hennes arm och hon stannade genast<br>"Jag vill bara prata" sa Draco och satte henne ner i sitt knä. Hon satt som förstelnad och han strök henne försiktigt över kinden "Vet du om att du är lika vacker som du var när vi först träffades" sa han och förvånade sig själv över orden  
>"Vad vill du Draco?" sa hon tillslut med en iskall röst<br>"Jag har redan sagt det, jag vill prata" sa han bara och såg på henne  
>"Tycker du inte vi passerat det stadiet?" sa hon bara och Draco såg på henne och log<br>"Jo kanske, men idag vill jag bara prata inget annat" sa han vänligt och tog hennes hand och hon stelnade till. Han visste att han kunde göra vad som helst med henne och hon skulle inte protestera så länge han hade Fai. Men han hade menat det, i dag ville han bara prata med henne.  
>"Vi har inget att prata om" sa hon bara likgiltigt och han höll inte med henne<br>"Vad hände med oss?" frågade han undrande och hon såg på honom och nu var hon inte arg längre utan snarare sorgsen  
>"Jag vet inte, jag har ställt mig den frågan många gånger, men det är nog bara du som vet svaret på det" sa hon likgiltigt och Draco drog henne till sig och hörde henne stöna, han förstod att han skadade henne och släppte henne.<br>"Jag vet inte. Vi ville helt enkelt olika saker och jag behövde dig för att min familj skulle gå säker, det här var enklaste sättet" sa Draco som om det skulle vara en förklaring  
>"Jag hade hjälpt din familj ändå, det vet du" sa hon lågt och hennes röst började ta slut, Draco tog tag i hennes krage och såg på märkena som fanns på halsen, märkena som han hade tillfogat. Hon sa inget, utan bara väntade på att han skulle bli klar.<br>"Mm kanske det, men jag kunde inte ta några chanser." sa Draco bara  
>"Vi då? Jag och Fai var vi inte din familj?" frågade hon trotsigt och Dracos blick mörknade<br>"Kanske ni var, men du ville behålla den jävlans ungen" sa han argt  
>"Han är en ängel" sa hon tålmodigt och låg snart på golvet, Draco hade slått till henne, han gillade inte när försvarade Fai, han borde inte finnas. Hon la handen över kinden och hon hade lyckats riva upp hennes sår. Draco mötte hennes blick och hon hade den där tomma blicken som hon alltid hade när han slog henne. Han drog upp henne i knät och strök henne över kinden<br>"Du vet bättre än att göra mig arg" sa han lågt men hon verkade vara långt bort i tankar, hon avlägsnade sig alltid och han kunde inte klandra henne. Han tog fram staven och läkte hennes sår och hon mötte hans blick men sa inget. Han antog att hon hade slut på ord, hon hade kanske tillslut gett upp. Han borde kanske ge henne en paus, han såg på skadorna hon hade nu, de var väldigt allvarlig.  
>"Du behöver vila" sa han och såg att klockan sedan länge hade passerat midnatt han lyfte upp henne i sin famn och han förundrades över hur lite hon vägde. Han gick in till hennes sovrum och tog av henne kläderna och la henne sen i sängen. Han såg på blåmärkena och hon grimaserade när han rörde hennes revben, vad var den där Jezebel när hon behövde honom? Draco fnös men sa inget.<br>"Kan du inte bara gå" sa hon lågt  
>"Jag går när jag vill" sa Draco bestämt och såg på henne, han ville sova bredvid henne i natt och han klädde av sig och kröp sen ner bredvid henne. Hon vände sig bort från honom och stirrade in i väggen. Han la en arm runt hennes midja och la huvudet mot hennes axel.<br>"Förlåt mig, jag är så ledsen för allt" sa Draco, hon svarade inte. Han hade inte förväntat sig det heller, hon skulle antagligen aldrig förlåta honom. Han slöt ögonen, i morgon skulle allt vara som vanligt, de skulle låtsas som den här kvällen aldrig hade hänt, han skulle definitivt göra det, han hade ett mål och nu när han var nära fick inget stoppa honom. Men i kväll skulle han bara ligga bredvid henne och låtsas att allt var normalt  
>"God natt, prinsessan" viskade han i hennes öra, men hon sov redan och Draco slöt sina egna ögon och snart sov han med<p> 


	19. Gudarna ville annorlunda

Hon vaknade på morgonen och förundrades över att Draco låg kvar bredvid henne. Hon undrade varför han hade kommit dit igår kväll och varför han helt plötsligt var så snäll? Vad var det för knep han nu hittat på? Hon rörde på sig och var på väg att sätta sig upp  
>"Ligg kvar" sa Draco utan att se på henne och hon la sig ner igen, för vad kunde hon göra? Även om hon inte hade behövt tänka på Fai kunde hon inte försvara sig i det här skicket, det räckte att Draco skulle röra henne på fel ställe och hon skulle skrika högt.<br>"Du är alltid lika vacker på morgonen" sa Draco som hade öppnat ögonen och hon vände sig bort från honom, hon visste inte vad det var för trix han hade hittat på men hon skulle inte gå på det. "se på mig när jag pratar med dig" sa Draco och vände henne mot sig  
>"Draco jag vill verken se på dig eller prata med dig" sa hon lågt och Draco tog ett tag under hennes haka och deras blickar möttes<br>"Synd för dig, för jag vill göra båda" svarade han och log innan han kysste henne och reste sig upp. Han gick fram till hennes garderob och såg på hennes kläder  
>"Jag vill att du skall ha den svarta klänningen på dig" sa han och slängde den till henne. Hon kände det mjuka tyget under fingrarna och undrade om han var förhäxad. "Jag vill ha frukost, så stig upp" sa han befallande<br>"Åk hem till Astoria då" sa hon kallt och mötte trotsigt hans blick, snart snurrade hela hennes huvud av slaget han gett henne. Hon borde inte trotsa honom det visste hon, men hon ville verkligen inte leka lyckliga familjen.  
>"Hon är inte som du" sa han och hjälpte henne upp och strök henne över kinden. "ta på dig klänningen nu och gör som jag säger så skall ge Fai mat sen" sa Draco och hon såg förskräckt på honom, hur länge sedan var det han fick mat? Hon var tvungen att göra som Draco ville, hon kunde inte beröva Fai mat. Hon nickade och drog på sig klänningen. Hon grimaserade när den tryckte åt över revbenen men Draco verkade glad och så länge han inte skadade henne eller Fai skulle hon väl vara lycklig. Hon gick mot köket och började laga frukost, först funderade hon på att förgifta Draco men då skulle hon aldrig få se Fai igen. Hon ställde ner maten på bordet och satte sig sedan nervöst ner, hon visste inte vad Draco planerade men det kunde inte vara något bra.<br>"Ät, jag vill inte äta själv" sa han bestämt  
>"Jag är inte hungrig" svarade hon kort och undvek hans blick och han sa inget mer och åt upp under tystnad. Draco reste sig upp och gick fram till henne och drog upp henne på fötter "Jag hade glömt hur bra du var på att laga mat" sa han och hon teg, hon ville bara att han skulle gå. Hon hörde steg i trappan och såg på Jezebel när han kom tillbaka<br>"Nej men är det inte Dr Disraeli" sa Draco kallt  
>"Malfoy" morrade Jezebel och mötte hennes blick, hon gav honom en bedjande blick och han gick mot henne<br>"Inte så brott" sa Draco och la en arm runt hennes midja och drog henne till sig "den här gången vinner jag."  
>"Släpp henne" sa Jezebel lågt och hon såg ilskan i hans ögon<br>"Nej" sa Draco och såg på henne "vill du att Fai skall leva kommer du med mig"  
>Hon visste att hon inte hade något val, hon kunde inte offra Fai. Hon skulle göra vad som helst för honom, det spelade ingen roll om hon var den olyckligaste människan på hela jorden.<br>"Jag följer med dig" sa hon lågt och Draco log ett elakt flin mot Jezebel som såg ut att vilja slita honom i stycken. Hon kramade Jezebels hand en sista gång och hoppades hon skulle få se honom igen. Hon kände hur de transfererade sig och hon flämtade till när de landade och Draco såg på henne, men sa inget. Hon var tillbaka där hon började.  
>"Se inte så sorgsen ut, jag är bättre än honom i vilket fall som helst" sa Draco och släppte henne<br>"Det kan diskuteras" sa hon lågt och han gav henne en örfil  
>"Jag vill inte hör något sådant" sa Draco argt<br>"Du vill att jag skall ljuga?" sa hon och kände hur hon träffade golvet hårt. Hon borde inte göra det svårare för sig men hon kände bara hat inför Draco.  
>"Nej, jag vill att du skall tycka om mig" sa Draco och satte sig bredvid henne och drog upp henne i sin famn. Hon skulle aldrig tycka om honom igen, trodde han själv på det? "Kom nu vill jag ha roligt" sa han och drog upp henne på fötter och gick mot sovrummet och hon följde efter honom, vad skulle hon göra? Fai var tvungen att få mat, hon kunde inte låta honom svälta. Draco stängde dörren och kysste henne sen<br>"Slappna av" sa han befallande och hon skulle kunnat skratta, hur skulle hon kunna slappna av? Hon tog av henne klänningen och la henne ner i sängen och hon stirrade upp i taket, hon bara väntade på att han skulle skada henne, det gjorde han alltid. Draco såg ner på henne "jag skall inte skada dig, gör bara som jag säger" sa han och hon nickade, hon kom ju ändå inte fly därifrån. Hon slöt ögonen och tänkte på Fai "du gör det här för honom, du gör det här för honom" tänkte hon för sig själv och väntade på att allt skulle gå över. Hon gjorde som Draco sa och andades ut när han verkade nöjd. Han la sig bredvid henne och kysste henne mjukt  
>"Du var verkligen duktig" sa han leende och hon såg på honom, det var inte hennes första gång och hon visste att det gick över fortare om han blev nöjd med engång "Jag har saknat dig, något enormt" sa han och la huvudet mot hennes axel "Nu är du min för alltid, glöm aldrig det" sa han och la en arm runt henne, och hon visste att det var sant, de senaste månaderna med Jezebel hade varit en dröm, men nu var hon tillbaka i verkligheten, hon skulle aldrig komma undan Draco.<br>"Jag vill ha middagen klar klockan fem till dess vill jag sova" sa han  
>"Du lovade att Fai skulle få mat" påpekade hon lågt och Draco såg på henne och tog ett hårt tag runt hennes hals<br>"Ja det gjorde jag, men jag sa aldrig när" sa han och hon kämpade för att få luft, han satte sig ovan på henne "Jag vill inte att du säger vad jag skall göra, jag gör det jag vill när jag vill" morrade han och hon nickade svagt och han lättade på greppet "förlåt älskling" sa han och strök henne över kinden. Hon såg in i hans ögon och undrade åter vad det var med honom? Han la sig bredvid henne och smekte henne över kroppen  
>"Strunta i middagen på en stund, jag vill att du ligger bredvid mig, jag vill ha dig nära mig" sa han och kysste henne och hon hatade hans händer på hennes kropp men hon var rädd att Fai inte skulle få någon mat om hon gjorde fler misstag. Draco la huvudet mot hennes bröst<br>"Jag klarar mig inte utan dig" sa han bara lågt innan han slöt ögonen och hennes tankar vandrade iväg till Jezebel, vi ville få leva våra egna liv och bestämma själva men gudarna ville annorlunda, tänkte hon innan hon somnade hon med.


	20. Jag vet att du inte är lycklig

Ljusen i lampan började slockna men Voldemort la knappt märke till det, han stod och stirrade på en karta över Europa. Han hade redan makten över England och nu behövde han ett nytt projekt och sedan ville han se till att det inte fanns några stora makter som kunde stoppa honom. Han funderade på att börja med Frankrike, de hade inga mäktiga grannländer och låg nära, men det skulle bli ett svårt anfall. Han suckade och satte sig ner på stolen, han kände huvudverken komma smygande och egentligen borde han sova. Han hörde hur dödsätarna rörde sig på nedervåningen men han orkade inte gå ner och ha dem tassande runt sig. Han funderade på att kalla på Bella, han behövde muntras upp och hon ställde upp på det mesta, men han ändrade sig. Han hade behövt ha någon att prata med, någon att diskutera planen med. Det var sådana här stunder han ångrade att han dödat Snape, det hade självklart varit nödvändigt men han saknade att ha som kunde tänka själv runt sig. Han slängde en blick på fotografiet som stod på skrivbordet, det var en bild av henne. Han skakade på huvudet, han önskade att de fortfarande pratade, enda gången hon kom hit var när hon behövde en tjänst, han började tröttna på det, sen rörde alla tjänster Malfoy. Voldemort reste sig långsamt upp och gick mot hennes rum. Han förstod inte varför hon var så mån om att Malfoy skulle få så mycket makt, och vem var mannen hon hade haft med sist? Disraeli, han kände igen namnet men han visste inte från vart. Vad rörde sig i den flickans huvud? Han suckade lite och antog att ara gudarna visste det. Han tvekade vid dörren, och gjorde som alla andra gånger, han vände och gick därifrån. Han kunde helt enkelt inte gå in i hennes rum, det var ett minne från tiden då de varit far och dotter nu var de som två främlingar för varandra. Han stannade i korridoren och suckade lite  
>"Är allt som det ska herre?" frågade Yaxley som kom upp för trappan<br>"Du umgicks med henne det sita året när hon gick på skolan, sa hon något särskilt då?" frågade han och Yaxley såg uppriktigt förvånad ut  
>"öh…inte mycket, mest att hon var trött på kriget. Jag är ledsen herre men det är snart se år sedan så jag minns inte allt" sa Yaxley ursäktande och först tänkte han tortera honom för att han hade så dåligt minne men det skulle inte tjäna något till, han kom inte ihåg särskilt mycket hon sagt det året heller. Voldemort bara nickade och gick in till sitt rum. Han hällde upp ett glas vin till sig själv och smuttade på det, han funderade på om han skulle besöka henne, men vad skulle det tjäna till? Han satte sig ner i fåtöljen och försökte hitta en lösning på problemet, han kunde inte bara åka till henne och förvänta sig att hon skall prata med honom, han borde kanske ta hit henne? Han drack upp vinet och gick ut ur rummet och ner till köket där några av dödsätarna satt och åt, de ställde sig genast upp och bugade och han ara viftade med handen<br>"Yaxley, jag vill att du hämtar min dotter. Gör det nu och ta med henne till mitt rum" sa han befallande  
>"Som du vill Herre" sa Yaxley och försvann, Voldemort tog en tallrik med pasta och återvände till sitt rum, han tände några ljus och satte sig ner för att vänta. Egentligen tog det inte långtid men Voldemort blev ändå frustrerad, hur svårt var det att bara hämta henne. Det knackade på dörren och han svarade<br>"Ja" och den öppnades Yaxley kom in med henne och hon såg undrande på honom. "du kan gå Yaxley" sa Voldemort och dödsätaren bugade och försvann.  
>"Vad vill du?" frågade hon kallt och Voldemort såg på sin dotter, varför var hon så tvär?<br>"Sätt dig ner" sa han och det lät mer som en order än ett erbjudande  
>"Jag vill bara veta vad du vill och sedan åka" sa hon och gav honom en tom blick. Han såg på henne och märkte för första gången förändringen hos henne, hon var inte lika glad eller positiv som innan. Han la märke till såret på hennes kind och undrade vad hon hade gjort, han såg hennes tomma blick och reste sig upp. Det var inte kallt i rummet snarare lite för varmt ändå hade hon en tjock kofta på sig. Hon såg på honom och när hon inte backade undan tog han av henne koftan och han flämtade till, hon hade ett flertal blåmärken och sår. Hur kunde han undgå att märka det innan? Han visste svaret, han hade varit för upptagen med att styra England och helt enkelt glömt bort henne och när han sett henne hade han bara sett henne som vem som helst. Hur många av de här skadorna hade han gett henne?<br>"Skall du stirra länge till?" sa hon kallt och tog på sig koftan igen.  
>"Vem gjorde dem?" frågade han allvarligt och lovade sig själv att döda den människan. Han såg plötsligt sin lilla flicka framför sig igen trotts att hon var snart tjugofyra.<br>"Det angår dig inte. Ville du något eller kan jag åka hem igen?" sa hon bara och han såg att hon planerade att gå och han tog tag i hennes arm och höll hårt i den  
>"Det angår mig om jag vill det, du är min dotter" sa han bestämt och han såg att hennes blick blev helt tom och hon var knappt närvarande och han antog att hon var van vid hot "berätta nu" sa han och släppte greppet lite<br>"Du sa upp dig rätten att kalla dig min far för många år sedan. Du kan inte bara komma in här och tvinga mig att säga något. Jag vill inte ha hjälp från någon av er. Ni övergav mig allihop för många år sedan och ni kan inte välja att komma tillbaka in i mitt liv bara för att ni tillslut såg hur jag lever" sa hon neutralt och egentligen förstod han att han bara inte kunde komma tillbaka in i hennes liv som han ville, men att han inte brydde sig om henne var en lögn, han brydde sig det gjorde han.  
>"Jag ber om ursäkt för det, men jag vill hjälpa dig" sa han och kramade om henne och hon bara stod där och han förundrades åter över hur annorlunda hon var, det var hon som alltid kramade folk, fick dem att skratta och le. Han tvivlade på att hon hade lett på länge. Han undrade vem som behandlade henne så? Och om hon hade någon som kunde hjälpa henne? Han tänkte på mannen som varit med henne sist, kanske var det han som stod vid hennes sida nu? Men vad hände med Malfoy då? Hon var verkligen mån om att han skulle få det bra? Voldemort var verkligen förvirrad, hennes svar var så lågt att han knappt hörde det<br>"Jag vill inte ha din hjälp, jag vill bara att du låter mig vara" sa hon och backade  
>"Jag kan inte göra det, inte nu när jag vet att du inte är lycklig" sa han och gav henne en allvarlig blick<br>"Tog det dig sex år att inse? Jag klarar mig, jag vill inte bli sviken av dig igen" sa hon kyligt och han kunde inte klandra henne  
>"Du är min lilla flicka och jag bryr mig om dig även om du inte tror det" sa Voldemort<br>"Jag är inte din lilla flicka längre och jag klarar mig själv. Nej det gör du inte, min far dog för många år sedan nu är allt som finns kvar Voldemort" sa hon kyligt och gick mot dörren "farväl du och mörkrets herre, jag vill inte att du lägger dig i mitt liv igen lämna mig bara ifred" sa hon trött och sen var hon borta igen. Voldemort satte sig chockat ner i fåtöljen. Han såg henne för första gången på sex år, han såg vad han missat och borde sett för länge sedan. Hon hade rätt hans lilla flicka var för alltid borta men han visste att hans glada dotter fanns där inne någon stans, han skulle hitta henne igen, vad hon än sa. Han kallade på Yaxley igen som snart stod framför honom  
>"Jag vill att du tar reda på vem som skadar henne och sedan rapporterar till mig" sa han allvarligt och Yaxley bugade och försvann igen. Voldemort reste sig upp<br>"Vad du än säger så skall jag hjälpa dig. Jag tänker inte låta dig falla ner i mörkret och tina bort" lovade han sig själv. Han reste sig upp och bestämde sig att gå till Bellas rum, han behövde muntras upp och ha lite roligt och då var hon rätt person. Han stängde dörren till sitt rum och lät ljusen brinna ut av sig själv och snart lågt rummet i mörker och dess herre var borta.


	21. Han vill bara få se henne igen

Han satt i det mörka rummet som han alltid gjorde. Han mindes knappt tiden då han inte suttit här, de var som drömmar från en avlägsen tid. Trotts att han nästan alltid satt i mörker skrämde det honom inte, han gillade mörkret, det gav honom en känsla av trygghet. Nej det som skrämde honom var väggarna och känslan av att sitta instängd. Därför gillade han inte ljuset, för när han såg det påmindes han alltid om hur litet rummet var. Och sen betydde alltid ljuset att hans far kom på besök, han hatade de besöken. Det betydde alltid att han slog honom, men han förstod aldrig varför, Draco sa alltid att det var hans mors fel att han var tvungen att slå honom. Han försökte minnas sin mor men det var svårt. Fai lutade huvudet mot knäna, men vad han mindes var inte hans mor någon elak människa. Det var hon som lekte med honom och fick honom att skratta. Hon hade alltid tid med honom, även om hon såg olycklig ut. Hon brukade se ut som han gjorde nu, slog Draco henne med? Han saknade sin mor, och vad än Draco sa så trodde han inte att det var hennes fel. Han hörde steg i trappan och visste att det bara kunde betyda en sak, Draco var på väg. Han tryckte sig mot hörnet och försökte göra sig osynlig. Dörren öppnades långsamt och han slöt ögonen för att inte bli bländad av det starka ljuset  
>"Här, det är mat" sa Draco nästan vanligt men Fai vågade inte röra på sig, hans far hade låtsas vara snäll förut "oroa dig inte, jag har lovat din mor att ge dig mat. Hon har varit riktigt duktig det senaste" sa han nästa till sig själv. Fai såg på maten och ville inte veta vad Draco gjort med hans mor. Fai önskade att hon inte skulle vara tvungen att utstå allt för hans skull. Han önskar hon bara kunde lämna honom här och lämna Draco med. Han kröp försiktigt fram till maten och Draco såg på honom men sa inget. Han stod där en stund och verkade fundera innan han smällde igen dörren och lämnade Fai ensam i rummet. Fai åt upp maten och blåste sen ut ljusen. Han var verkligen fundersam, Draco hade inte ens rört honom. Han la sig ner i hörnet på filtarna som utgjorde hans säng och han försökte att inte lägga sig på såren som precis börjat läka. Han undrade om han någonsin skulle få komma ut här ifrån? Fai fingrade på den vassa stenen som låg bredvid honom och han funderade på om han skulle använda den. Han började lära sig vart ifrån han blödde som mest när Draco slog honom. Om han dog kanske hans mor skulle kunna fly och Draco skulle bli lämnad ensam. Men tänk om hans mor skulle bli ledsen? Fai skakade på huvudet, han ville bara få se henne igen, att hon skulle hålla honom i sin famn igen. Han kröp ihop på filten och med tårarna rinnande ner för kinderna. Han undrade om andra barn också hade det så här, det var kanske normalt, han viste inte, allt han visste var att han var tvungen att överleva ännu en dag. Han slöt trött sina ögon och hoppades hans mor hade det bra.<p> 


	22. Världen utanför

Hon kände det kalla regnet rinna över henne och hon huttrade till i kylan. Hon satt på den kalla trottoaren och såg upp på lägenheten där det fortfarande lyste. Draco hade börjat bli sig själv igen och hon undrade varför han hade varit så trevlig ett tag? Hon kände på sin högra arm och hon var säker på att den var bruten. Draco hade kastat ut henne när hon inte kunnat göra det han velat, men trotts att det var tidigt i november och alldeles för kallt för att bara ha en tunn klänning på sig föredrog hon kylan utomhus, ensam än värmen inomhus med Draco. Hon tog bort en hår slinga från ansiktet och såg att den var blodig men hon la knappt någon notis om det. hon kände plötsligt en jacka runt sina axlar och hon lyfte blicken och mötte Yaxleys svarta ögon  
>"Är du okej?" frågade han och hon såg på honom, behövde han ens fråga? Han satte sig ner bredvid henne och studerade henne<br>"Jag har sätt värre ut, tro mig" sa hon och log svagt "så det är ingen fara"  
>"Jag vet inte om det skall inge mig i någon sorts tröst men det gör det inte" sa Yaxley allvarligt och räckte över några kakor men hon skakade på huvudet, hon var verkligen inte hungrig<br>"Meningen var att du inte skulle springa tillbaka till Voldemort och rapportera" sa hon bara enkelt  
>"Jag måste, det är mitt jobb" sa Yaxley bara och såg sen på henne "varför lämnar du honom inte? jag har sätt vad han gjort med dig"<br>"Jag behöver inte ha din hjälp med! Jag är gammal nog att ta hand om mig själv! Jag vill inte att ni alla skall klampa in i mitt liv igen och försöka styra upp det, jag är vuxen och jag kan göra mina egna beslut, säger du något till min far dödar jag dig" sa hon kallt och reste sig upp, hon tog av sig jackan och räckte över den innan hon avlägsnade sig från platsen. Hon visste inte vart hon skulle gå men hon tänkte inte stanna kvar hos Yaxley, en gång i tiden hade han varit som hennes storebror men nu var han som en främling. Hon orkade inte med ännu en människa som skulle styra upp hennes liv bara för att de trodde att de visste bättre. Hon gick längs Londons regniga gata och kände knappt kylan längre, hon mådde bara illa och innan hon visste vad som hänt så vände sig magen och hon spydde i rännstenen och hon reste sig vingligt upp och försökte komma på vad hon skulle göra. hon log sen, det fanns en person som alltid välkomnade henne, den enda personen som fick försöka styra upp hennes liv, den enda som förstod henne och älskade henne, hon log och gick mot Jezebels lägenhet. Hon hade inte sätt doktorn på snart en månad och hon log när hon närmade sig hans lägenhet, hon kunde inte säga deras längre eftersom hon tvingades bo hos Draco. Hon öppnad dörren till trappuppgången och gick sedan in. Några minuter senare stod hon vid hans dörr och ringde på. Hon sken upp när han öppnade dörren och slog armarna runt henne  
>"Du må tro att jag är glad att se dig" sa han och höll om henne<br>"Jag har saknat dig. Tankarna på dig och Fai fick mig att orka leva ytterligare en dag" sa hon och drog in hans välbekanta doft av vanilj, hon kände hans värme och tryggheten i hans famn.  
>"Du är iskall, kom så tappar jag upp ett bad och ser till att du får något att äta" sa Jezebel och strök henne över kinden och hon slöt ögonen och ryste av välbehag, hon önskade att Draco kunde vara lika varsam så hon slapp ha ont. Jezebel tog med henne till badrummet och snart låg hon i ett varmt bad och kunde slappna av, Jezebel hade gett henne en dryck och armen hade läkt ihop och hon kände sig starkare och friskare än på mycket länge. Hon tvättade bort blodet och kände värmen återvända och hon steg upp och bytte om till rena kläder och kände sig lättad över att hon hade Jezebel. Hon satte upp håret och lämnade badrummet och såg på maten som Jezebel ställt på bordet.<br>"Jag antog att du har ont i halsen, jag vet att han gillar att nästan kväva dig" sa han sorgset och kysste henne och hon det kändes som om alla problem rann av henne och hon nickade sen och satte sig försiktigt ner och tog lite soppa men mådde snart illa igen och var tvungen att springa till badrummet och spy igen. Hon undrade om Draco hade lyckats skada hennes organ? Hon reste sig och gick ut till Jezebel som såg på henne  
>"Så det har börjat nu?" sa han och hon såg frågande på honom "har du inte märkt det?"<br>"Märkt vad? Tror du han har skadat några organ?" frågade hon oroligt och Jezebel skakade på huvudet och satte henne ner i soffan  
>"Nej det har han inte, men du är gravid" sa han leende och hon bara stirrade på honom. Gravid? Hur hade det här gått till? Hon var tvungen att luta sig mot honom, hon fick inte ihop det<br>"Är du säker?" frågade hon lågt  
>"Det syns på dig, jag ser det i alla fall" sa han leende och kysste henne<br>"Vad skall jag göra?" frågade hon förvirrat  
>"Ja först behöver du nog ta reda på vems det är och sedan bestämma dig om du vil behålla det" sa han och höll om henne<br>"Det borde vara ditt, Draco är väldigt försiktigt, han vill väll inte göra om samma misstag" sa hon lågt och Jezebel log "vill du behålla det?" frågade hon honom  
>"Ja jag vill det men det är ditt val och vad du än väljer är jag här." sa han och höll om henne och hon log mot honom<br>"Jag älskar dig" sa hon plötsligt och Jezebel stelnade till och hon undrade om hon sagt något fel men sen mötte han hennes blick  
>"Jag älskar dig med" sa han och kysste henne och hon log lättat och lutade sig mot hans bröst och slöt ögonen. Hon visste inte om hon ville behålla barnet, det var hennes och Jezebels barn men hon bodde med Draco, vad skulle hon göra? Hon hade redan ett barn att ta hand om, ett barn som hon inte sätt på fyra år, ett barn som hon inte kunnat ta hand om, hon kände tårarna börja rinna<br>"Men kära du oroa dig inte, vi får tillbaka Fai" sa Jezebel och hon förundrades över hur bra han lärt känna henne. Hon slöt ögonen och bestämde sig för att skjuta upp problemet till morgondagen, nu ville hon bara somna i Jezebels famn och glömma världen utanför och snart sjunk hon ner i en djup sömn


	23. Jag hatar dig Draco Malfoy!

Hon satt ihop krupen i vardagsrummet och tänkte på barnet, hon ville behålla det, de var hennes och Jezebels barn. Hon log vid tanken av att de skulle få ett barn. Sen kom rädslan för vad Draco skulle säga om han visste, en så länge hade hon kunnat dölja det genom att bara gå upp i en storlek i kläderna, han hade trott att det var för att hon började äta mer, och eftersom hon var undernärd nu så hade han inte protesterat. Sen tänkte hon på Fai, var det verkligen rätt att skaffa ett barn till när hon inte ens kunde ta hand om det första? Hon ryckte till när sovrumsdörren öppnades och Draco kom ut. Han gick fram till henne och kysste henne sedan  
>"God morgon älskling" sa han och hon bara mumlade ett svagt god morgon till svar. Hon kände Dracos hand på sitt lår och mötte hans blick, hon önskade att han var tillfredsställd, Astoria hade faktiskt tillbringat hela natten här och inte gått fören tidigt i morse, efter att ha gett henne en mördande blick. Han förde handen långsamt längs hennes lår och hon visste vad han ville, och försökte att inte skrika åt honom att han kunde hitta någon annan. Hon ville inte att han skulle slå henne eller skada barnet, något av hennes barn. Han la henne på rygg ner i soffan och kysste henne på halsen och hon låg bara helt stilla, hon undrade om Draco gjorde det här bara för att han visste att hon hatade det eller om han faktiskt ville ha henne. Han knäppte upp hennes klänning och drog den lätt av henne och hon slöt ögonen och bad en tyst bön om att det här inte skulle skada barnet. Hon rös till när Draco rörde henne men inte av den anledningen han trodde<br>"Jag vet att du tycker om det" viskade han upphetsat i hennes öra och hon slöt ögonen och försvann bort, hon kunde aldrig förstå hur Draco kunde vara så blind. Hur kunde han inte se att hon inte tyckte om det? hon andades ut när han verkade nöjd och la sig ovanpå henne och slöt ögonen  
>"Det finns ingen bättre än du" sa han och hon svarade inte "varför är du så tyst idag? Du brukar alltid säga något! Vad döljer du för mig?" sa han och såg på henne, innan hon visste ordet av det använde han legimering på henne, hon försökte få ut honom ur huvudet men hon var för svag för det och hon såg hur hans blick mörknade "Du får inte behålla det" sa han kallt<br>"Det är inte ditt" svarade hon lågt  
>"Jag vet det! men jag vill inte att du har barn med honom!" sa Draco arg och drog upp henne i håret och hon försökte komma bort från honom men han höll fast henne och drog staven "Kondarh" sa han och hon försökte få bort honom, hon visste att det var lönlöst, barnet dog i samma stund som han sa orden. Hon kände tårarna rinna och han släppte hennes hår och hon föll ihop och han strök henne över ryggen<br>"Så ja det är okej" sa han och hon drog sig undan  
>"Jag hatar dig Draco Malfoy! Jag kommer aldrig mer älska dig förstår du inte det?" skrek hon och just nu tänkte hon inte alls på Fai, hon var för arg och förkrossad över det. han reste sig upp och såg faktiskt sårat på henne innan han drog tag i hennes arm och drog den bakåt, hon hörde och kände hur benets bröt och hon försökte komma loss<br>"Jag struntar i vad du säger, jag låter dig inte gå. Från och med nu lämnar du inte lägenheten" sa han bestämt och puttade ner henne i soffan, hon ville inte veta vad han planerade och hon andades ut när det knackade på dörren. Hon drog snabbt på sig klänningen och såg på Draco som drog på sig byxorna "vi är inte klara" sa han vasst till henne och öppnade sedan dörren. Hon såg en svart skugga storma in och sedan låg Draco på golvet skrikande. Hon avskydde hennes hjärna att den inte kunde arbeta fortare så hon kunde förstå vad som hände, hon såg snart att det hon trott var en skugga egentligen var hennes far och hon greps av panik, hon kunde inte låta honom döda Draco. Hon gick mot dem och ställde sig i mellan sin Draco och förbannelsen från henens fars trollstav och snart kände hon den välbekanta smärtan. Den varade inte länge men den var mer smärtsam än hon någonsin upplevt.  
>"Flytta på dig" morrade hennes far och hon förstod att det inte var henne Voldemort var arg på<br>"Nej" sa hon sammanbitet mellan tårarna  
>"Jag lovade att jag skulle döda den som skadade dig" sa han allvarligt och hon satte sig ansträngt upp<br>"Då får du döda mig först" sa hon så stadigt hon kunde, hon kände att Draco kramade hennes hand men hon drog bort den, det var inte för hans skull hon gjorde det.  
>"Var inte korkad, flytta på dig" Hennes fars röst var iskall men hon satt bestämt kvar och de bara stirrade på varandra, hon var inte säker på hur länge men tillslut mjuknade han lite "som du vill, men du stannar inte här" sa han bestämt och drog upp henne på fötter och omfamnade henne och hon bara stod där<br>"Om du någonsin kommer nära henne igen dödar jag dig Malfoy" sa hennes far allvarligt och sedan innan hon hunnit protestera hade han transfererat dem där ifrån. De landade i hans kontor och han såg på henne  
>"Skadade han dig?" frågade han och såg sen på armen men hon backade undan från honom<br>"Du förstörde allt! Jag har kämpat i flera år för att få tillbaka honom och nu har du förstört allt! Jag hatar dig verkligen! Nu kommer han döda honom!" skrek hon förkrossat  
>"Döda vem?" frågade hennes far förvirrat<br>"Min son! Vem annars? Du kunde inte låta mig vara va? Jag hatar dig verkligen!" sa hon och stormade ut ur rummet. Hon gick till sitt gamla rum och smällde upp dörren för att sedan smälla igen den. Hon slängde sig på sängen och skrek till när armen hamnade fel men hon glömde snart bort smärtan. Tårarna, ilskan, hopplösheten och sorgen tog över totalt, det hon kämpat för i flera år var nu förlorat, hon la huvudet ner i kudden och väntade på att döden skulle hämta henne, för hennes liv var enligt henne nu över.


	24. Som du vill, men du stannar inte här

Voldemort lyfte blicken från papperna och såg på Yaxley som tveksamt stod i dörröppningen  
>"Något nytt?" frågade han och åter gick sen till texten<br>"mm" svarade Yaxley tveksamt och Voldemort lyfte genast blicken åter, det där lät inte bra.  
>"Vad är det?" sa han allvarligt men Yaxley skruvade bara på sig "ut med språket"<br>"hon bad mig inte säga något" mumlade han  
>"Så du har pratat med henne, nå hur är det med henne?" sa han allvarligt, egentligen ville han bara ruska om Yaxley så han svarade men Voldemort behärskade sig och såg så lugnt han kunde på Yaxley<br>"Jag vet inte, hon var inte direkt välkomnande mot mig, men jag tror hon är mer ensam och sorgsen än hon erkänner och jag tror hon har ondare än vad hon visar" sa Yaxley försiktigt och Voldemort nickade svagt  
>"Har du kommit på vem det är som skadar henne? Är det den där Disraeli?" frågade han allvarligt<br>"Jezebel? Nej han verkar vara den som hjälper henne, jag har inte fått reda på så mycket om honom men hon verkar alltid gladare när hon kommer därifrån" sa Yaxley och tystnade sedan, han verkade tveka en stund innan han fortsatte "nej det är Draco som slår henne"  
>Voldemort såg först förvånat på Yaxley, sen chockat och tillslut argt på honom<br>"Malfoy" morrade han och samlade tankarna innan han transfererade sig till hennes lägenhet, och knackade på dörren. Han ville inte skrämma henne genom att spränga dörren i fall Malfoy inte var hemma. Han hörde steg inifrån lägenheten, han hörde Malfoys röst  
>"Vi är inte klara" sa han och Voldemort ville inte ens veta vad han planerade. Han öppnade dörren och Voldemort stormade in och slängde crucio över Draco, han hörde Malfoy den yngre skrika och han hade all rätt, mörkrets herre var argare än på länge. Någon stans i ögonvrån såg han sin dotter närma sig och innan han hade hunnit förstå vad som hänt låg hon på golvet framför honom och han tog genast bort förbannelsen, det var inte hon som skulle plågas utan Malfoy. Sedan såg han på henne<br>"Flytta på dig" morrade han  
>"Nej" sa hon sammanbitet och Voldemort såg att hon grät, egentligen ville han bara hålla om henne och säga att allt skulle bli bra nu.<br>"Jag lovade att jag skulle döda den som skadade dig" sa han allvarligt och hon satte sig ansträngt upp  
>"Då får du döda mig först" sa hon och Voldemort bara stirrade på henne, hon kunde inte mena det där.<br>"Var inte korkad, flytta på dig" sa han och rösten var iskall men hon satt bestämt kvar och de bara stirrade på varandra, och han förstod inte varför hon var så envis, men till slut log han ett knappt synligt leende "som du vill, men du stannar inte här" sa han bestämt och drog upp henne på fötter och omfamnade henne, han var glad över att han henne nära sig där Malfoy inte kunde skada henne, men hon verkade vara helt likgiltig  
>"Om du någonsin kommer nära henne igen dödar jag dig Malfoy" sa han allvarligt och han transfererade dem till sitt kontor, Yaxley var inte längre kvar. Han såg oroligt på henne<br>"Skadade han dig?" frågade han och såg sen på armen men hon backade undan från honom, han förstod inte varför hon hatade honom så. Han kanske inte hade varit den bästa fadern men han brydde sig och han hade faktiskt räddat henne.  
>"Du förstörde allt! Jag har kämpat i flera år för att få tillbaka honom och nu har du förstört allt! Jag hatar dig verkligen! Nu kommer han döda honom!" skrek hon förkrossat och han blev helt paff, han förstod inte vad hon pratade om<br>"Döda vem?" frågade han förvirrat  
>"Min son! Vem annars? Du kunde inte låta mig vara va? Jag hatar dig verkligen!" sa hon och stormade ut ur rummet och han lutade sig förvånat mot skrivbordet, son? Sen när hade hon en son? Voldemorts tankar snurrade, vem skulle döda hennes son? Malfoy? Men varför skulle han det? han försökte förstå helheten, men det gick inte. Vad han dock förstod var att han antagligen hade gjort mer skada än nytta. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra? Han önskade att han kunnat säga att allt skulle bli okej, att hon skulle klara sig men han kunde inte det, för han visste inte alls hur det skulle bli okej. Han reste sig upp och gick mot uggleburarna, han bestämde sig för att skriva till den där Jezebel ihop om att han skulle kunna hjälpa henne, han förstod att hans dotter för tillfället var utanför hans räckvidd. Men han tänkte inte släppa henne, han tänkte hjälpa henne vad hon än sa. han skrev ner brevet och band sedan fast det vid en uggla och såg den försvinna<br>"Håll ut" sa han till sig själv och tänkte på sin dotter


	25. Leker man med elden, bränner man sig

Hon kände att kudden var våt av tårar, vilket egentligen inte förvånade henne för de verkade aldrig ta slut. Allt kändes så hopplöst, hon hade kämpat sig igenom flera år med Draco och överlevt bara för att få se Fai igen och så på en sekund hade Voldemort förstör det, mannen som skulle vara hennes far. Varför hade han bara inte kunnat hålla sig undan? Bara låtit henne leva sitt eget liv. Hon hörde dörren öppnas och var på väg att snäsa ett otrevligt svar när hon såg på den som vågade inkräkta i hennes rum, det var Jezebel och hon hade aldrig varit gladare att se honom. Han satte sig ner på hennes säng och tog henne sedan i sin famn.  
>"Han dödade barnet" mumlade hon och det kändes som om det var hennes fel<br>"Huvudsaken är att du lever. Jag hoppas du stannar borta från honom för alltid" sa Jezebel och bara höll om henne  
>"Jag kan inte, han har fortfarande Fai och jag kan inte sitta här och vänta på att Draco skall döda honom" sa hon bestämt och såg på Jezebel, han såg frustrerat på henne<br>"Men ser du inte vad han gör med dig? det här är din chans att komma bort från honom!" sa han bestämt  
>"Det kanske det är men jag kan inte överge Fai, hur skulle det kännas om jag övergav dig?" frågade hon och såg allvarligt på honom<br>"Men du vet inte ens om han lever! Och du kommer inte få tillbaka honom! Draco kommer bara döda dig!" sa Jezebel och hon såg iskallt på honom  
>"I så fall får det bli min död då, för jag överger inte Fai" sa hon bestämt och reste sig upp "Om ni inte vill se helheten kan in allihop bara dra åt helvete" sa hon argt och transfererade sig därifrån, det sista hon hörde var Jezebel ropa hennes namn. Hon landade snart i lägenheten och såg Draco sitta i soffan och hon tog ett djupt andetag och gick mot honom, han såg upp och drog ner henne i sitt knä och slog armarna runt henne och hon blev uppriktigt förvånad när han grät<br>"Lämna mig aldrig" sa han och hon bara stirrade dumt på honom. Hon hade hört att människor kunde förändras när de varit nära en döden upplevelse, det kanske var sant? Men hon visste inte och hon vågade inte lita på Draco. Han lutade sitt huvud mot hennes axel och höll om henne hårt och hon kände hur ont det gjorde men hon vågade inte protestera, inte efter allt som hade hänt idag.  
>"Lova mig? lova att du aldrig lämnar mig" sa Draco igen och hon mötte hans blick<br>"Jag lovar Draco" sa hon lågt, hon visste att det inte var sant, hon skulle lämna honom så fort hon fick Fai men det tänkte hon inte säga till honom.  
>"Jag älskar dig" mumlade han och hon förblev tyst. Hon hade inget svar på det men hon la tafatt sin<br>hand på hans axel och hon mötte hennes blick  
>"jag är ledsen att jag skadade dig" sa han och tog tag i hennes arm och hon skrek till, och först fruktade hon att han skulle vrida om den mer men han tog i stället fram sin stav och började hela den och hon skrek till när benen åkte ihop och han strök henne försiktigt över kinden "förlåt"<br>Hon mötte hans blick och log svagt, det var det bästa svar hon kunde ge. De bara satt på soffan och såg in i varandras ögon och det kändes nästan som det hade gjort när de först blivit kära. Hon vände tillslut bort blicken, hon visste att det bara skulle vara tillfälligt och hon ville inte få tillbaka känslorna för Draco och sedan bränna sig igen. Leker man med elden, bränner man sig alltid. Hon ville egentligen vara med Jezebel, men Fai var viktigare.  
>"Sover du bredvid mig?" frågade Draco och hon stirrade förvånat på honom, gav han henne ett val? Hade han frågat någon av de andra gångerna hade hon prompt sagt nej, men nu såg han så sårbar ut och han hade faktiskt frågat henne<br>"Ja jag sover bredvid dig" sa hon lågt och de gick mot sovrummet och hon tog av sig klänningen och kröp ner i sängen och snart la sig Draco bredvid henne. Hon kände hans hand runt hennes midja och för första gången på många år hade hon inget emot det. hon slöt ögonen och somnade tryggt bredvid henne, väl medveten om att elden fångat henne igen.


	26. Glassplitter mot stengolvet

Hon vaknade på morgonen av att någon kramade om henne och först trodde hon att det var Jezebel men sedan mindes hon deras bråk och när hon vände sig om och såg in i Dracos gråa ögon blev hon ytterst förvånad men hon log svagt  
>"God morgon" sa han vänligt och hon nickade lite och gjorde en ansats för att resa sig upp "vad gör du?" frågade han förvirrat och hon var förvånad över det mjuka tonläget i hans röst<br>"Du vill alltid ha frukost på morgonen" sa hon lågt  
>"Idag behöver du inte göra något som du inte vill" sa Draco och hon såg förvånat på honom, hon var alldeles förvirrad för att kunna tänka klart. Hon var inte säker på att Draco ändrat sig, hon tvivlade starkt på det och hon visste inte hur hon skulle behandla honom. Han la henne försiktigt ner i sängen igen och bara la sig och stirrade på henne och hon kunde inte låta bli att rodna<br>"Du är verkligen vacker" sa han lågt  
>"Du brukar säga det" mumlade hon och han såg förvånat på henne<br>"Jag menar det verkligen. Du är verkligen inte som någon annan jag träffat" sa han hänfört och hon kunde inte låta bli att ställa frågan som hon länga funderat på  
>"Varför behandlar du mig som du gör då?" frågade hon allvarligt och hon visste inte om han skulle slå henne men hon gjorde sig utan att tänka, beredd på slaget.<br>"Jag vet faktiskt inte" sa Draco och hon vägrade nöja sig med det svaret, hon var tvungen att veta.  
>"Det duger inte Draco, jag vill ha ett svar. Du har gjort mitt liv till ett helvete de senaste åren och ett jag vet inte duger inte till svar" sa hon allvarligt och han vände bort blicken och satte sig upp<br>"Jag var rädd att själv dö. Jag misslyckades och jag visste inte vad din far kunde tänkas hitta på. Jag var rädd för min familj och för att du skulle lämna mig. Jag ville få dig att stanna." mumlade han och hon satte sig bredvid honom  
>"Du är en idiot!" sa hon kallt och han såg argt på henne och han spände handen och hon förstod att slaget var på väg men hon duckade när det kom<br>"Sitt still slyna" sa han kallt  
>"Nej! Jag tänker inte låta dig slå mig mer, särskilt inte utan anledning. Jag skulle aldrig drömt om att lämna dig Draco, inte på den tiden! Nu är det de enda jag vill! Jag skulle aldrig låtit min far döda dig! Hade du inte haft Fai hade jag bett honom för länge sedan." sa hon iskallt och reste sig upp ur sängen men han tog tag i henne<br>"Du lovade att aldrig lämna mig" mumlade han och hon drog sig loss  
>"Ja det gjorde jag, men det betyder inte att jag måste sitta ihop med dig" sa hon och drog morgonrocken runt sig och gick ut till köket. Hon var för arg för att orka bry sig om något just nu. Hur kunde han utsätta henne för allt han gjort, bara för att han var rädd? Hon såg på muggen i handen och kastade den i golvet och skrek. Draco kom in i köket och gick över glassplittret och slog armarna runt henne och hon förmådde inte putta bort honom. Tårarna strömmade ner för kinderna och hon orkade inte mer. Hon orkade inte kämpa för en dröm som inte fanns. Hon orkade inte förneka att allt var hopplöst. Det livet hon haft var en avlägsen dröm. Allt kom över henne på en och samma gång och hon undrade vad hon levde för? Fai som hon aldrig skulle få se? Jezebel som försökte hjälpa henne men inte kunde? Hennes far som var en främling i hennes liv? Eller för sin egen skull? Hon visste inte längre, allt hon visste var att hon inte orkade mer.<br>"Jag menade inte att såra dig." sa Draco till henne och hon orkade inte svara  
>"Lever han ens?" fick hon fram och Draco behövde inte fråga vem hon syftade på<br>"Ja han lever" svarade han och hon fick en smula hopp  
>"Kan jag få träffa honom?" frågade hon<br>"Nej, då kommer du ta honom och lämna mig" sa Draco och höll om henne hårt när hon ville slita sig loss. Tillslut lyckades hon men hon tappade balansen och kände hur hon slog huvudet i stengolvet och hur blodet värmde henens kind  
>"Lämna mig inte" sa Draco och kramade hennes hand, långsamt blev hennes syn suddig för att tillslut bli helt svart.<p> 


	27. En dag skall du slippa honom

Jezebel såg på brevet han hade i handen, det var inte det att han var ovan att få brev som gjorde honom chockad, utan det var för att brevet var från Draco. Det som chockade honom mer var att han bad om hjälp. Jezebel undrade vad han hade gjort med henne nu eftersom han behövde en läkares hjälp. Han skakade på huvudet och plockade ihop utröstningen han behövde, han älskade henne för mycket för att inte kunna strunta i brevet. Även om hon för tillfället var en idiot som återvände till honom. Men egentligen hade han ingen rätt att skälla på henne, han visste det! Jezebel gjorde nämligen samma sak när det gällde sin far, kallade han kom han som en hund. Det var inte det att han ville fly, han kunde helt enkelt inte och det visste hans far. Hon transfererade sig till deras lägenhet och gick in utan att knacka men han kom inte in obemärkt, Draco hade hört honom  
>"Vi är i köket" ropade han och Jezebel var inne i rummet med fyra stora kliv och han såg den bisarra scenen, hon låg avsvimmad och blödende på golvet mitt bland alla glasskärvor och Draco satt oroligt bredvid henne och Jezebel förstod sig inte på honom. Varför slår han henne om han nu är så mån om att hon skall må bra?<br>"Kan du hjälpa henne?" frågade Draco med sprucken röst  
>"Ja om du är tyst kan jag det" svarade Jezebel kallt och satte sig ner på det kalla golvet. Han flätade snabbt håret så det inte skulle vara i vägen innan han lyfte henne försiktigt upp i sittande ställning. Han såg på såret och grimaserade ogillande, det var djupt och hon blödde kraftigt.<br>"Om du nödvändigt måste slå henne kan du åtminstone göra det så hon inte förblöder eller så du inte behöver kalla på mig" sa han iskallt och såg på Draco innan han tog fram en trasa och blötte ner den under kranen och började tvätta såret  
>"Hon ramlade faktiskt" sa Draco ursäktande och Jezebel trodde honom inte, men han orkade inte bråka om det. Han fick bort smutsen och tog sedan fram en pincett och började ta bort glasskärvorna och han var glad över att hon var medvetslös.<br>"Kan du inte bara låta henne gå? Förtjänar hon inte att vara lycklig?" frågade Jezebel och tog bort det sista glaset.  
>"Jag vill inte att hon lämnar mig" mumlade Draco och Jezebel fnös och såg att Draco var på väg att slå honom, var det de enda han gjorde?<br>"Slår du mig går jag med en gång" sa Jezebel och Draco hindrade sig själv och doktorn dolde ett leende. Han kanske brydde sig om henne ändå? Inte för att han tänkte låta henne tvingas leva med honom hela livet för det. Jezebel letade fram en salva som skulle stoppa blödningen och han smörjde snabbt på den innan han sydde ihop såret och la henne ner i sitt knä. Hon var likblek och han undrade om hon skulle vakna igen. Hade han varit i hennes ställe hade han aldrig velat vakna igen. Draco reste sig efter en stund och tog ner en kopp och Jezebel antog att den var för kaffe eller te.  
>"Du blöder" sa Draco plötsligt och Jezebel visste att han syftade på såren på hans rygg<br>"Det angår inte dig" svarade han kallt och Draco ryggade nästan tillbaka.  
>"Men det angår mig" sa en låg röst och han såg in i hennes blåa ögon, hon hade vaknat.<br>"Det är inget, jag känner det ändå inte" sa han bara lågt och hon kramade svagt hans hand och Jezebel blev förvånad över att hon hade kraft nog att vara oroad för honom, men han antåg att det var hennes sätt att be om ursäkt. "Jag träffade Alexis igår det är allt" sa han kyligt och han såg till sin förvåning tårar i hennes ögon.  
>"Varför gör han det här mot dig?" frågade hon med sprucken röst<br>"Varför gör han det här mot dig?" sa Jezebel och såg på Draco som vek undan blicken och hon svarade inte heller. Draco ställde ner koppen och lämnade lägenheten efter att ha smällt igen dörren. Jezebel var väldigt förvirrad nu. Draco var som förbytt men han visste inte om det var på gott eller ont. Jezebel mötte de blåa ögonen igen och hon log svagt mot honom  
>"Han gör det för att han älskar mig. han vill skydda mig från arvssynden" sa Jezebel lågt "Han har alltid gjort det. Du förstår jag är ett barn mellan honom och hans älskarinna. När vi var små försvann mina stora systrar men jag tänkte inte på det så mycket mer när min far skaffade en gård till mig och min mor på landet. Jag älskade det, jag var ute nästan varje dag och jag hade en bästa vän som hette Snark, han var ett får" sa Jezebel och log lite "men så en dag upptäckte jag att vi åt djuren på farmen och jag mådde illa, de var mina vänner och jag åt upp dem. Jag vägrade äta kött mer och min far gav mig det här halsbandet" sa han lågt och drog fram ett svart kors "det skall symbolisera livet och att vi måste äta andra för att överleva. Jag bär det alltid med mig för att påminna mig själv vad livet är. Efter ett tag blev jag sjuk och min far tog med mig till London och lät operera mig. jag blev faktiskt mycket bättre. Jag gillade inte staden lika mycket så klart, men jag studerade flitigt för att göra min far stolt. Och så en dag lovade min far at t jag skulle få se Snark om jag åt lite kött" sa han lågt och tystnade en stund. Han hade inte berättat det här för någon innan. Han höll tillbaka tårarna och tog ett djupt andetag "dum som jag var åt jag givetvis upp köttet och min far skrattade,<br>-han undrade hur min vän smakade?  
>han fick mig att äta upp Snark och han berättade att han operaerat in mina systrars organ i mig, så jag har ätit både min bästa vän och mina systrar. Jag flydde från rummet och träffade på ett av min fars organisations projekt och jag såg på den döda mannen och hans organ. Han var varm och jag upptäckte att jag gillade varma saker. Efter det började jag studera till kirurg. Min far piskar mig ibland när han anser att jag gör fel eller för att jag skall ta straffet för de fel han gör" sa Jezebel lågt och stirrade rakt fram. Han kände hur hon ansträngt satte sig upp och deras blickar möttes. Han såg tårarna rinna längs hennes ansikte<br>"Jezebel jag är så ledsen. Jag visste inte…och så fick du mig att ta hand om…jag är så korkad" sa hon lågt och dolde ansiktet i händerna och Jezebel såg förskräckt på henne  
>"Det är inte ditt fel. klart du inte visste jag har ju inte sagt något" sa han och tog henne i sin famn "du är inte alls korkad. Och det är ingen som sagt åt mig att ta hand om dig, jag hade kunnat gå vilken sekund som helst, men jag valde att stanna hos dig för att du behöver mig och jag behöver dig" sa han lågt och strök henne över ryggen och kände snart sina egna tårar rinna. Han hade inte gråtit på flera år, det tjänade inget till. Hon såg på honom<br>"Jag lovar att aldrig lämna dig, aldrig" sa hon lågt och Jezebel tänkte precis svara när han såg Draco stå i dörröppningen. Hans blick var blandad med sorg och vrede.  
>"Du lovade att aldrig lämna mig" sa han lågt till henne och hon såg inte på honom<br>"Jag har inget val när det gäller dig Draco. Jag kan inte lämna dig, men det är inte frivilligt, när det gäller Jezebel är det de" sa hon lågt  
>"Då flyttar vi långt bort från honom" sa Draco ilsket och tog tag i henne "jag vill aldrig att du söker upp oss" sa Draco och såg på honom och snart var de borta. han hade förlorat henne igen, men han lovade sig själv att hitta henne. tillskillnad från honom som inte kan bli fri, kan hon bli det. han ställde sig upp och såg ut genom fönstret<br>"En dag skall du slippa honom, jag lovar. Du förtjänar att vara lycklig och jag skall göra vad som än krävs för att det skall bli sant" sa han och försvann sedan bort från lägenheten som nu låg tom och öde.


	28. Ja men hoppa då! Jag stoppar dig inte!

Hon satt i sitt nya rum och såg ut över skogen. Hon gillade inte alls att befinna sig där hon befann sig, långt bort från London, långt bort från Fai och Jezebel, tillsammans med Draco, men det som var värst var att hon var inlåst. Draco hade totalt mist förstånden sedan den där kvällen i lägenheten för snart vad hon uppskattade som två månader. Han vägrade släppa henen ur sikte och så fort han var hemma satte han på henne en krage som gjorde att hon var tvungen att följa efter honom och inte kunde gå längre än en två meter ifrån honom utan att känna extrem smärta, och när han som nu inte kunde ha henne nära låste han in henne på rummet. Hon reste sig upp och gick fram till fönstret och funderade på att bara luta sig framåt och falla mot marken. Innan hon hann ta ett steg till kände hon en arm runt midjan som drog henne bestämt bakåt och hon visste att det var Draco  
>"Tänk inte ens tanken" sa han bestämt och höll om henne och hon försökte slita sig loss från honom men kände snart kragen runt halsen och hon såg hatiskt på honom.<br>"Draco, jag kommer inte gilla dig mer för att jag tvingas vara nära dig" sa hon och Draco tog ett bestämt tag om hennes handleder  
>"En dag kommer du det" sa han och kysste henne och snart kände hon väggen bakom sig och hon försökte fösa bort honom och han bakade så snabbt att hon inte hann med och snart kändes smärtan i hela hennes kropp. Det var värre än cruciatusförbannelsen, hon ville bara få smärtan att upphöra, det kändes som om huden brann, benen vreds om. Hon kunde inte skilja på vad som var upp och ner, all tid försvann och allt hon kände var smärtan. Plötsligt upphörde den och hon skakade krampaktigt och tårarna rann.<br>"Så ja det är ingen fara" sa Draco och drog upp henne i sin famn. Trotts att smärtan kändes värre än döden upplevde hon den hellre än att ha Draco nära sig. Hon trodde att Draco hade ändrats sig, och trotts att han inte slog henne lika ofta plågade han henne. Han hade blivit som besatt av henne och det var som om hon var tvungen att vara hans bara för att hon var vacker och inte som alla andra.  
>"Du vet att jag inte vill skada dig så tvinga mig inte" sa Draco och höll om henne, och hon försökte sluta gråta, men hon kunde inte förmå sig sluta gråta. Draco lyfte upp henne och la henne ner i sängen "det är okej, det slutar göra ont om en stund" sa han och pussade henne i pannan och hon hade i alla fall slutat skaka. Draco tog hennes hand i sin och pussade hennes fingrar och hon önskade att han bara kunde låta henne vara. Kunde han inte bara låta henne få styra över sitt egna liv och välja själv? Hon var faktiskt inget föremål utan en levande människa med egen vilja. Draco torkade hennes tårar och drog sin hand längs hennes lår och log<br>"Jag vill inte Draco" sa hon och vände sig bort och just nu orkade hon inte bry sig i fall han slog henne  
>"Ja men jag vill" sa han och kramade om henne<br>"Ja men i så fall får du våldta för jag tänker inte gå med på det frivilligt" sa hon bestämt och Draco såg på henne  
>"Vad var det där? Jag har väl aldrig våldtagit dig?" sa han bestämt och hon kunde nästan skratta<br>"Tror du att jag har velat ha sex med dig någon av de senaste gångerna?" sa hon kallt  
>"Du kunde sagt nej" sa han<br>"Nej det kunde jag inte och det vet du! Du hade bara slått mig och sedan gjort som du velat i vilket fall som helst" sa hon argt och reste sig upp från sängen och gick fram till fönstret, hon började känna en stickande känsla i kroppen och visste att hon började nå gränsen då kragen började värka. Hon såg ner på marken  
>"Ja men hoppa då" skrek Draco argt och hon vände sig mot honom och såg tårarna i hans ögon.<br>"Hade jag kunnat hade jag gjort det" svarade hon lågt  
>"Det är bara att hoppa, jag tänker inte hindra dig" skrek han<br>"Nej, men jag har en son om du minns det! Han hindrar mig från att göra det" svarade hon och vände bort blicken och såg ner på marken långt där nere.  
>"Hatar du mig verkligen så mycket?" frågade Draco<br>"Det tror jag du själv vet svaret på" sa hon bara trött, hon orkade verkligen inte mer. Vad var meningen? Hur hon än kämpade kom hon ingen vart och så fort hon var lycklig kom någon och förstörde det.  
>"Ja men lämna mig då" sa Draco sorgset och nu kunde hon inte låta bli att skratt kallt<br>"Jag har försökt Draco! Men som du mins kom du och hämtade mig igen och ja nu är jag här! dessutom får jag aldrig se Fai igen om jag gör det" sa hon bara  
>"Då kan du lika väl komma hit och sätta dig bredvid mig" sa Draco<br>"Nej, jag tänker hålla mig så långt bort från dig som jag kan" sa hon men Draco reste sig upp och tog tag i henne och drog ner henne på sängen och la sig ovanpå henne  
>"Jag vill ha dig nere och nu har du förlorat din chans att ta ditt liv så nu får du helt enkelt vara med mig" sa han och drog av henne tröjan och hon slöt ögonen<br>"Gör som du vill, men jag tänker inte hjälpa dig" sa hon och avlägsnade sig och var snart långt bort i tankar och kände knappt när Draco slog henne. Hon orkade helt enkelt inte bry sig och det var inte förens hon kände smärtan från kragen som hon förlorade kontrollen över sina tankar och ett skrik lämnade hennes läppar innan hon hann hejda det. Hon såg inte Draco men förstod att han måste stå en bit för att magin skulle värka. Hennes synfält krympte och snart blev allt svart och hon hoppades det var för gott.


	29. Jag till hör inte någon av er!

Hon såg ut i mörkret som omgav henne och först trodde hon att hon var död, hon nästan hoppades på det men när hon hörde låga andetag bredvid henne förstod hon att hennes hjärta fortfarande slog.  
>"Så du vaknade nu?" sa Draco och hon bara nickade, det var ingen mening att förneka det "Jag trodde faktiskt jag dödat dig först, och jag ber om ursäkt för det" sa han och hon orkade inte svara, hela hennes kropp värkte och han måste verkligen ha låtit kragen värka länge innan han gick närmare henne så magin slutade verka. Draco vände på henne så de låg öga mot öga och hon slöt sina igen, hon ville inte se på honom utan bara återvända till mörkret. Hon kände Dracos hand kuppas runt hennes kind men han sa inget utan bara satte dem upp han gick fram till garderoben och räckte över en klänning till henne och hon försökte lyfta armarna och ta emot den men hon orkade inte, hon hade för ont<br>"Jag hjälper dig" sa Draco och ställde henne upp och han fick stöda henne för att hon inte skulle falla till golvet. Han drog på henne klänningen och log "du har alltid passat i svart" sa han och hon bara nickade. Och satte sig ner i sängen igen när Draco kläde sig och hon såg på hans svarta mundering, svarta byxor och svart skjorta, man kunde nästan tro att de skulle gå på begravning.  
>"Du behöver äta" sa Draco och lyfte upp henne i famnen och lämnade sovrummet. Hon såg ut genom fönstret och solen färgade himlen röd utanför och hon tänkte genast på blod. De kom ner till köket och Draco satte henne ner på en stol och gick mot köket och hon ryckte till när dörren öppnades. Hon blinkade förvånat när de plötsligt inte var ensamma, Draco kom ut ur köket med dragen stav och såg på de som hade inkräktat i hans hem, hon såg det inte som deras. Chocken la sig och hon såg på sin far, Jezebel och sin gamla professor som alla tre stod framför henne. Hon förstod inte hur de hittat henne, hur de kunde komma överrens eller hur mycket de förstod av det som hände henne. Plötsligt tog någon tag i henne och hon såg på sin far som höll i henne men skrek till när hon kom utan räckhåll för kragens magi<br>"Vad gör du med henne Malfoy?" morrade hennes far och Draco log  
>"Du tog henen för långt bort från mig" svarade Draco och log elakt och hon försköte komma loss från sin far och lyckades tillslut och satte sig på stolen igen och smärtan avtog.<br>"Släpp henne Malfoy" sa Remus förståndigt och han hade samma ton som han haft när han undervisat dem  
>"Nej" sa Draco allvarligt och tog tag i henne och snart stod hon bredvid honom och hon orkade inte stå upp alls, det var bara Dracos grepp om henne som höll henne uppe.<br>"Hon är inte din" sa Jezebel  
>"Hon är inte din heller!" svarade Draco "Hon tillhör mig! Hon har lovat att aldrig lämna mig!" sa Draco och såg på henne<br>"Hon ljuger, hon gör det bara för att få tillbaka Fai" sa Jezebel  
>"Du ljuger! Hon skulle aldrig lämna mig! eller hur?" sa Draco och såg på henne men hon orkade inte svara "Är det sant?" sa Draco och hon mötte hans blick och såg på honom<br>"Draco jag orkar inte mer, kan du inte bara låta mig gå?" sa hon lågt  
>"NEJ!" skrek Draco förskräckt "du är min, vi skall alltid vara tillsammans" sa han<br>"Hon vill inte vara med dig! du kan inte hålla henne fånge" sa Remus och försökte få tag i henne men Draco stoppade honom  
>"Hon är min dotter så släpp henne" sa Voldemort och höjde staven men Jezebel hindrade honom från att döda Draco<br>"Jag tillhör inte någon av er! Förstår ni inte det? jag är min egen!" sa hon och slet sig loss från Draco och backade på stapplande ben, hon hade inte mycket krafter kvar och hon tog tag i stolen för att stå upp "jag vill inte att någon av er skall komma in här och lägga sig i mitt liv!" det blev genast tyst i rummet och de såg på henne allihop och hon tog upp en kniv som låg på bordet och satte den mot halsen "Ta bort kragen eller så dödar jag mig själv Draco" sa hon kallt och mötte hans blick och han såg panikslagen ut. Han gick fram till henne och tog bort kragen och hon andades ut  
>"Så kom till oss nu så åker vi hem" sa hennes far men hennes blick var iskall när orden lämnade henens läppar<br>"Nej! Jag har inget hem! Jag har ingen familj och jag vill inte ha någon som bestämer över mig, jag vill bara vara ifred" sa hon och samlade sina krafter och transfererade sig där ifrån och den första plats som kom upp i hennes huvud var Hogwarts och hon landade utanför grindarna och marken var täckt av snö och hon huttrade till. Hon gick puttade ansträngt upp den ena grinden och klev sedan in. De få elever som var ute i kylan såg förvirrat och förvånat på henne. Hon gick mot porten men krafterna sinade och hon kände den kalla snön mot ansiktet och hon orkade inte mer. Men hon var fri från Draco som totalt mist förståndet, hon slapp sin far som plötsligt bestämt sig att dyka upp i hennes liv, hon hoppades att Remus kunde dra sig ur innan han blev för långt indragen och sedan tänkte hon på Jezebel. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra, han fanns alltid där men hon tog inte emot hans hjälp. Det var kanske bäst om hon lämnade honom så han inte behövde bli sårad. Den sista tanken som for genom hennes huvud var Fai, hon saknade honom så. Sedan blev hennes värld åter svart.


	30. Du är besatt av henne!

Jezebels blick var fäst på platsen som hon precis försvunnit ifrån. Ännu en gång hade hon glidit ur händerna på honom, det var som om han försökte fången vinden. Hur mycket han än försökte kunde han inte hålla kvar henne, hur mycket han än ville hjälpa henne kunde han inte. Men han förstod henne, hur hon måste känna sig när alla drar i henne och försöker styra hennes liv. Hon var ju trots allt en människa och inte en marionetdocka. Jezebel vände blicken mot Voldemort som såg rasande ut och sedan på Remus som verkade se mer sorgsen ut, tillslut såg han på Draco som såg helt förkrossad ut.  
>"Ge tillbaks hennes son och låt henne vara" skrek Voldemort och Jezebel och Remus kunde precis stoppa honom från att hoppa på Draco "släpp mig" morrade han och Remus släppte genast när han kom på vem han höll i men Jezebel gav sig inte. Voldemort hade kunnat vara djävulen själv men han tänkte inte låta honom döda Draco.<br>"Dör han försvinner Fai för alltid och då kommer hon aldrig prata med dig igen" sa Jezebel ansträngt. och Voldemort slutade att försöka slita sig loss.  
>"Men han har inte rätt att göra så" morrade han argt.<br>"Nej det har han inte men det finns inte mycket vi kan göra och just nu vill hon inte ha vår hjälp. Hon har rätt och du vet det" sa Jezebel lugnt.  
>"Ja jag vet, det barnet har alltid haft en stark vilja" sa Voldemort och såg hatiskt på Draco som sjunkit ihop på golvet och bara stirrade ner i sina händer.<br>"Trodde du verkligen att hon fortfarande älskade dig Malfoy?" sa Remus kyligt och försköte möta Dracos blick men han vände bort den och undvek att svara.  
>"Varför plågar du henne?" sa Jezebel<br>"Allt är hans fel" sa Draco tyst och Jezebel fattade att den blonda mannen syftade på Voldemort  
>"Mitt fel? det är du som skadar henne" sa Voldemort argt och gick mot Draco men Jezebel gav honom en varnande blick, han skulle stoppa Voldemort igen, inte för att han brydde sig om vad som hände med Draco men han var tvungen att ge henne tillbaka sin son.<br>"Det var du som gav mig märket och störtade min familj i fördärvet" spottade Draco fram och reste sig "Jag var tvungen att bygga upp vårt namn igen och hon hjälpte mig"  
>"Det var inte gratis, du tvingade henne! Du har brutit sönder henne! ser du inte det? hon skrattar inte, hon ler aldrig, hon är fångad i ett mörker och det är ditt fel!" sa Remus kallt.<br>"Varför lägger du dig ens i? Du har ingen rätt till det" sa Draco argt.  
>"Vi bryr oss om henne så vi har all rätt i världen" sa Voldemort.<br>"Det gör jag med!" sa Draco och Jezebel kunde inte låta bli att skratt.  
>"Du bryr dig inte alls! Du är besatt av henne men det är inte samma sak" sa han kallt men Draco verkade inte förstå det.<br>"Jag gör som jag vill" sa han kallt och transfererade sig bort från platsen och Jezebel suckade, han hatade att han inte kunde göra mer för henne.  
>"lika bra att vi med försvinner. Hon kommer inte tillbaka dit och hon vet vart hon kan hitta oss" sa Remus och de andra nickade. Voldemort och Remus försvann och han antog att de återvände till sina hem. Jezebel såg på huset och suckade. Hur många mer hus skulle han behöva besöka för att hitta henne, hur många gånger skulle hon behöva sväva mellan liv och död innan han kunde rädda henne, hur många tårar skulle hon behöva fälla för att någon skulle förstå. Han suckade och önskade han kunde göra mer. Hon förtjänade bättre, hon förtjänade att få ha ett eget lyckligt liv. Han koncentrerade sig på sin lägenhet och snart transfererade även han hem till sig.<p> 


	31. Männen i tavlorna

Hon vaknade av att någon rörde henne och hon slog genast upp ögonen.  
>"Det är ingen fara lilla vän" sa Pomfrey och hon såg sig förskräckt omkring i rummet och upptäckte till sin lättnad att hon var i sjukhusflygeln.<br>"Hur mår du?" sa en välbekant röst och hon vred på huvudet och mötte professor McGonagalls blick, trotts att det gått många år sedan hon var elev kallade hon fortfarande sin gamla föreståndare för professor.  
>"Jag har mått sämre" sa hon bara och såg ner i täcket. "jag ber om ursäkt, det var inte meningen att svimma. Jag vill inte vara till besvär" sa hon lågt<br>"Men herregud du är inte till besvär, men du oroar mig" sa den nuvarande rektorn "vad har du råkat ut för?"  
>"Draco" sa hon bara lågt och McGonagall flämtade till och Pomfrey tappade brickan hon bar på och hon ursäktade sig.<br>"Gjorde han det här mot dig?" frågade Pomfrey och hon nickade bara som svar.  
>"Kära barn, hur kan någon göra så mot dig? ja mot någon?" frågade McGonagall<br>"Det är en lång historia" sa hon bara och de såg på henne och hon började sakta berätta allt som hänt och när hon var klar hade både Pomfrey och rektorn tårar i ögonen.  
>"Varför pratade du inte med oss?" frågade McGonagall.<br>"För att ni drog er undan, hela orden när min far vann" svarade hon bara.  
>"Vi är ledsna för det" sa hon ursäktande "men vad gör du här? fanns det någon anledning till att du flydde hit?" frågade McGonagall artigt<br>"Jag ville prata med Sev" sa hon lågt och McGonagall såg först konstigt på henne men nickade sedan  
>"Jag följer dig till kontoret" sa rektorn. Hon reste sig långsamt ur sängen och höll på att ramla ihop men hennes före detta föreståndare tog tag i hennes arm och stödde henne på färden mot kontoret och upp för trappan. Snape sov när de kom in och men Dumbledore var vaken och han väckte sin vän som såg surt på honom. McGonagall satte henne ner i en stol och lämnade sedan rummet<br>"Herregud vad har hänt med dig?" frågade Sev förskräckt  
>"Måste vi prata om det? jag ville bara få prata med dig utan att behöva tänka på det" sa hon lågt men Sev gav henne en genomträngande blick och hon orkade inte protestera och berättade för andra gången den dagen hela sin historia och när hon var klar såg Severus ut som om han ville döda någon.<br>"Hur kan han? han kan inte slå dig! och han kan inte låsa in er son heller!" sa han argt "Tur för honom att jag sitter fast här" Severus kokade av ilska och hon kunde inte låta bli att le lite över att han ville frösvara henne. Dumbledore la en lugnande hand på Severus axel och den forne trolldrycksläraren lugnade sig lite.  
>"Jag önskar verkligen jag kunde vara hos dig just nu" sa Severus och hon nickade och kände tårarna börja rinna. Det var inte rättvist att han var tvungen att vara död när andra levde.<br>"Gråt inte, det ordnar sig" sa Severus men hon bara skakade på huvudet och reste sig på vingliga ben och gick fram till fönstret. Långt där nere gick eleverna runt i snön och hon önskade hon var en av dem.  
>"Du kommer på en lösning det gör du alltid" sa Dumbledore och hon vände sig om och log mot dem<br>"Tack, det känns lite bättre" sa hon och tog bort håret från ansiktet "jag saknar er båda två så himla mycket"  
>"Vi saknar dig med. Skolan är inte vad den var utan dig" skrattade Severus och hon skrattade lätt, han kunde alltid få henne att skratta, det spelade ingen roll hur ledsen hon var.<br>"Jag måste gå nu, men jag lovar att komma tillbaka till er så snart jag kan" sa hon leende och de nickade  
>"Du vet vart du hittar oss" sa Severus och hon lämnade sakta rummet och mötte McGonagall i trappan, hon sa adjö till henne och samlade sina krafter och transfererade sig till Jezebel, hon ville bara att han skulle hålla om henne och sekunden efter att hon landat i hans lägenhet hade hon hans armar runt sig och hon andades ut och lutade sig mot honom.<br>"Det är bra nu" sa Jezebel och satte henne ner i soffan och hon lutade sig mot honom.  
>"mm bra" sa hon och svimmade åter av utmattning.<p> 


	32. De vill att vi gifter oss

Draco stod i sitt gamla barndomsrum, han hade flyt hit efter allt. Trotts att det var många år sedan han flyttat hemifrån kändes rummet fortfarande lika tryggt och han antog att det alltid kulle göra det. Han lutade pannan mot det kalla glaset och såg på snön som yrde utanför. Han hade förlorat henne för alltid, han visste det. Hur han än gjorde skulle hon aldrig komma tillbaka, och han kunde inte klandra henne. han suckade och undrade vad han skulle göra med Fai, han kanske skulle släppa honom, men han ville inte. Draco hoppades fortfarande att hon skulle komma tillbaka för att få tag på honom. Han hörde en knackning på dörren och hoppade till, han hade varit orolig att mörkrets herre skulle komma efter honom efter att han fått reda på sanningen, men än så länge hade han klarat sig, men han var även orolig för sina föräldrar, han visste aldrig vad Voldemort kunde tänkas hitta på. Det knackade igen och han såg på dörren  
>"Kom in" sa han lågt och tittade på spegelbilden i fönstret och var uppriktigt förvånat när det var Astoria, hon var verkligen den sista han hade väntat sig se.<br>"Draco?" sa hon försiktigt och klev in och han nickade utan att vända sig mot henne. han såg i spegelbilden hur hon såg sig nyfiket omkring och det var väl inget konstigt med det, han visste att de flesta i Slytherin var nyfiken på hur han bodde men det var få som hade fått se hans rum. Hon satte sig på sängen och han undrade vad hon ville? Han såg att hon var nervös men förstod inte varför, han där emot hade sin stenmask över ansiktet.  
>"Nå var det något du ville?" frågade han uttråkat och vände sig om mot henne, han var på uselt humör och hade inte lust med några utdragna kommentarer. Han studerade henne, hon såg bra ut och det var den enda egentliga anledningen till att han stod ut med henne, hon var förvisso ganska smart och kunde vara rolig men Draco ville bara ha henne ingen annan. Men nu när hon ändå var där. Draco log lite och gick fram till henne och kysste henne och Astoria förstod med en gång vad han ville och nu var han glad för det för han orkade inga protester. Han kysste henne på halsen och hon lutade huvudet bakåt så han skulle komma åt samtidigt som hon knäppte upp hans skjorta och drog av den och han la henne ner på sängen och drog av henne tröjan och fortsatte kyssa henne ner på magen och log, ja Astoria var bra på en sak, tillfredsställa honom och när han var färdig en stund senare låg han med ett leende på läpparna bredvid henne. och Astoria låg med hans armar runt sig. Draco såg på henne, ja hon var vacker men fortfarande inte som henne. Varför kunde han inte få henne ur huvudet? Bara glömma henne, han var tvungen på något sätt! Men trotts att han tänkte på henne var han glad men det var han alltid när han fått en trevlig stund i sängen.<br>"Var det något du ville?" frågade han Astoria och strök henne över ryggen.  
>"Öm…ja" sa hon lågt och Draco såg på henne.<br>"Ja men ut med språket då" sa han irriterat, han orkade verkligen inte med hennes blyga lekar.  
>"Jag är…." mumlade hon.<br>"Du är vad?" frågade han trött och såg på henne och hon skruvade på sig och svalde.  
>"Jag är gravid" sa Astoria och såg på honom, leendet som synts i Dracos ansikte var som bortblåst. Han bara stirrade på henne med en mörk blick.<br>"Du sa att du var skyddad" sa han argt  
>"Ja jag var det, något måste gått fel" sa hon och undvek hans blick, han var rasande och hade god lust att slå till henne men han behärskade sig, han var hemma hos sina föräldrar.<br>"Du får ta bort det" sa han kallt.  
>"Nej, mina föräldrar tillåter det inte! De vill att vi gifter oss" sa Astoria och han reste sig upp ur sängen.<br>"Jag är redan gift" fräste han och riktade staven mot henne och planerade att göra samma sak som han gjort för några veckor sedan.  
>"Gör du det, dödar mina föräldrar henne" sa Astoria och log elakt och Draco såg argt på henne "och det giftemålet går att upphäva, mörkrets herre vill inte se dig nära henne igen och hon bor med någon annan"<br>"Försvinn" sa Draco sammanbitet och hon var på väg att säga något.  
>"FÖRSVINN" skrek Draco och kastade ut henne ur rummet, dörren åkte igen med en smäll. Han stirrade hopplöst rakt fram innan han tog fram en flaska whiskey och hällde upp ett ordentligt glas. Han ställde sig vid fönstret igen och kände hur hans planer rann ut i sanden och hur hans liv gick åt ett annat håll än vad han ville. Det kändes som om allt var över. Han såg på kniven som låg på ostbrickan och funderade på att använda den, allt som behövdes var att han skar på rätt ställe. Han tog upp den och silverbladet skar lätt genom den tunna huden på armarna och han kände blodet rinna ner för armarna och han såg hur den vita drakskins mattan färgades röd och han kände hur det svartnade för ögonen och han antog att nästa gång han skulle vakna var han i djävulens sällskap.<p> 


	33. Får inte jag dö, får du inte det heller!

Hon gick fram till den stora porten och knackade på, hur många gånger hade hon inte varit här innan? Alla minnen hon upplevt här, hon suckade och dörren åkte upp.  
>"Goddag frun" pep en liten husalf och hon bara nickade när hon blev insläppt och visad till en av salongerna där husets ägare satt. "Ni har besök" pep alfen och både herrn och frun vände sig om mot henne och hon log svagt mot Lucius och Narcissa, trots allt Draco gjort gillade hon fortfarande hans föräldrar.<br>"Vad roligt att se dig" sa Lucius och hon log mot honom.  
>"Det samma" svarade hon och Narcissa kramade om henne och hon grimaserade.<br>"Vad har hänt med dig? Hur skadade du dig?" sa Narcissa oroligt och hon orkade inte ljuga för dem.  
>"Ni kan tacka Draco för det" mumlade hon och Lucius ögon blev mörka och först trodde hon att ilskan berodde på henne, men förstod snart att det var hans son ilskan var riktad mot.<br>"Draco" morrade han.  
>"Gjorde han verkligen det här mot dig?" frågade Narcissa och satte henne i soffan.<br>"Ja det gjorde han" svarade hon lågt och Narcissa la en tröstande arm runt henne.  
>"Varför då? Bråkade ni?" frågade hon försiktigt.<br>"Allt började för sex år sedan…" började hon likgiltigt och berättade allt som hänt de senaste åren och när hon avslutade "…och nu är jag här för att få tillbaka Fai"  
>Narcissa var likblek och hon kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna och även om Lucius inte grät var hans ögon fyllda med sorg som blandades med ilska.<br>"Jag har ett och annat att säga till den mannen" sa Lucius och reste sig upp.  
>"Nej ni behöver inte göra något, han är er son och jag vill inte att ni skall göra något ni ångrar" sa hon förskräckt.<br>"Det är lite för sent för det, min son slår inte kvinnor" sa Lucius argt och log sen mot henne "jag ber om ursäkt för allt du fått uppleva" sa han.  
>"Det är verkligen inte ert fel. det får ni verkligen inte tro" sa hon förskräckt och såg på dem båda, hon borde kanske inte sagt något. Lucius la en hand på hennes arm.<br>"Vi borde förstått att något var fel kära du, du var alltid här annars. Men nu besöker vi Draco" sa Lucius vasst och de gick mot Malfoy den yngres rum. Lucius öppnade dörren och hon såg Draco ligga på golvet med blod runt sig och hon sprang förbi Lucius och satte sig på golvet bredvid honom, hon såg på såren han skapat och drog snabbt loss bitar av sin kjol och virade runt dem. Hon hatade att hon inte hade någon stav, men hon var tacksam för att Jezebel hade visat henne hur man lägger bandage. Lucius såg helt likgiltigt på sin son men hon gjorde det inte, Draco var hennes enda koppling till Fai, dog han skulle hans son göra det med. Hon tog tag om såret och tryckte till hårt och Draco slog upp ögonen av smärta och försökte komma undan men den här gången var det hon som hade kontrollen, hon var starkare än honom och hon släppte inte taget.  
>"Våga inte dö ifrån mig" sa hon kallt och hon visste att hennes ögon hade fått samma röda färg som sin fars.<br>"Du kom tillbaka" sa han lågt och försökte le och hon tryckte till hårdare på såret.  
>"Inte för din skull! Var är Fai!" sa hon, inte en chans att hon skulle låta honom komma undan nu. Draco sökte sin fars blick men han bara vände bort den. "vart är Fai?" upprepade hon men Draco för blev tyst och hon såg irriterat på honom och tryckte sina fingrar hårdare mot såret men han vägrade svara.<br>"Svara henne" morrade Lucius kallt men Draco bara slöt ögonen och hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra, hon kände hur Draco blev svagare men hon vägrade att låta honom dö. Hon såg på Lucius innan hon samlade sina krafter och transferade sig till Sankt Mungus. Hon landade i den vita korridoren och människor stirrade på henne, de visste vem både hon och Draco var men just nu brydde hon sig inte om det.  
>"Hjälp honom" skrek hon och några botare kom fram springande till henne och tog Draco ifrån henne. "gör vad ni vill bara han överlever" sa hon och de nickade och hon satte sig ner i korridoren och drog upp benen.<br>"Får jag inte dö får du inte heller göra det!" sa hon och bara stirrade rakt fram och tänkte att allt nu låg i guds händer.


	34. Två och en halv liter blod

Hon satt ner på golvet och hade dolt ansiktet i händerna, men trotts detta förstod man att hon grät. Människorna som gick förbi henne gav henne både sorgsna, hatiska och undrande blickar men hon mötte inte någon av dem. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra om Draco dog, då skulle alla år levt i helvetet vara meningslösa. Hon hörde hur människor drog efter andan men hon förstod inte varför, inte förens en arm lades på hennes arm och hon såg upp och mötte sin fars blick, han satt på huk framför henne och hon orkade inte mer, hon slängde sig i hans famn och han höll om henne som han gjort när hon var liten.  
>"Det ordnar sig" sa han vänligt och drog upp henne på fötter och hon såg att Jezebel stod bakom Voldemort och hon log och han kom fram till dem och la en hand på hennes axel.<br>"Vi finns här för dig" sa Jezebel och de satte sig ner i ett par slitna soffor som någon gång hade varit vita.  
>"Det är inte jag som är problemet den här gången utan Draco" sa hon lågt och såg på dem.<br>"Ja Lucius berättade det" sa hennes far och Jezebel såg ut att fundera.  
>"Jag skall se vad jag kan göra, jag är ju ändå kirurg" sa han och reste sig upp och gick bort mot operationssalen och hon såg efter honom.<br>"Vet han verkligen vad han gör?" frågade hennes far tvivelaktigt och hon log.  
>"Ja det vet han, jag skulle utan att tveka lägga mitt liv i Jezebels händer och jag har nog egentligen gjort det några gånger. Är det någon som kan rädda Draco är det han" sa hon och lutade sig mot sin far och kände för första gången på flera år säker i sin fars sällskap.<br>"Jag är ledsen för allt" sa hennes far och hon log mot honom.  
>"Det är egentligen inte ditt fel" sa hon först men slutade sen le "eller en del av det är nog det, men tänk inte på det nu"<br>"Det är lite svårt, du är mitt enda barn och jag borde ha tagit hand om dig bättre. Jag borde märkt när något var fel och inte försummat dig" sa han och strök henne över håret och hon kände sig som en liten flicka igen. "så hur är mitt barnbarn?" frågade han och hon log.  
>"Fai? Han är underbar, han ser ut som en ängel med det blonda håret och klarblåa ögonen. Han är som en ängel också, han försökte alltid skydda mig mot Draco, han kunde alltid få mig att le och han har världens ljuvligaste skratt. Jag bara hoppas du får träffa honom." sa hon och såg på sin far.<br>"Det hoppas jag med, det hoppas jag med" sa hennes far till henne "Vad sägs om att du försöker sova lite så väcker jag dig när jag får reda på något"  
>"Nej jag kan inte, jag må…" sa hon men hennes far stoppade henne.<br>"Om de får reda på vart Fai är behöver du vara utvilad" sa han och det var allt hon behövde höra, hon slutade säga emot och la sig ner i soffan och hennes far la en filt över henne och hon somnade snart av utmattning.

Hon vaknade av att någon skakade henne och hon for genast upp och de båda männen såg konstigt på henne men hon bara viftade med handen och såg på Jezebel som var täckt med blod.  
>"Är du skadad?" frågade hon förskräckt och såg på honom där han stod med håret i en fläta, den vita rocken som var med röd än vit och skalpellen i ena handen, men i stället för att se blek ut log han.<br>"Nej jag är inte skadad det är Dracos blod" sa Jezebel med ett stort leende.  
>"Är han död?" frågade hon förskräckt, med så mycket blod på sig förfärade hon det värsta, det måste vara minst två och en halv liter på Jezebel vilket var ungefär hälften av vad en människa hade.<br>"Nej han lever, jag fick tillslut stopp på blödningen, han hade fått tag på en magisk kniv som inte läker sår på magiskväg utan bara på mugglar sätt" sa han och Voldemort fnös vid ordet mugglare men ingen av dem kommenterade det. "Jag sydde ihop såren och gav honom sedan blodtransplantation, så oroa dig inte han lever" sa Jezebel och hon visste inte om hon skulle glädjas över det eller inte. Det bästa var om hon hade fått reda på vart Fai var och om Draco dog. Hon mötte Jezebels blick och undrade dock varför han var så glad? Att han hatade Draco var uppenbart, så varför han log över att ha räddat hans liv förstod hon inte.  
>"Varför ler du så?" frågade hon och gav honom en genomträngande blick.<br>"Jag vet vart Fai är" sa Jezebel med ett leende på läpparna.

**Hej, hej söta ni, Cara här *vink, vink* jag tänkte bara tala om för er att det finns två slut och ni får gärna läsa båda men jag vill bara varna er :p vill ni har ett lyckligt slut så läser ni kapitel 35 och vill ni ha ett olyckligt läser ni kapitel 36 ^^**


	35. En ängel

Regnet slog mot ansiktet och hon kände hur hon frös in på bara skinnet, men hon lyckades utesluta kylan och öka stegen, hon hade inte haft tid att ta med sig ett paraply, och det fanns värre saker än en förkylning, så som om hon inte kom fram till honom i tid. Jezebel gick på hennes högra sida och hennes var på hennes vänstra och de försökte båda hänga med, men hon gjorde ingen ansats att sänka farten för deras skull. Hon stannade i en korsning och såg på Jezebel som pekade åt vänster och hon började genast gå i rask takt, och hon hade aldrig hittat hit om inte Draco gett Jezebel en vägbeskrivning. Hon såg upp på de fallfärdiga husen och undrade hur skicket på huset där Fai fanns var. De stannade utanför ett grått hus och hon såg förfärat på ingången som hade rasat in och hon hoppades att Fai inte var skadad.  
>"Hjälp mig då" sa hon förskräckt och började flytta på stenarna för hand och Jezebel tog tag i henne och flyttade henne så Voldemort kunde rensa ingången med hjälp av magi, så fort vägen låg klar rusade hon in utan att bry sig om de andras protester om säkerhet. Hon såg på huset som såg ut att vara hyfsat intakt. Hon såg på en järndörr som hängde på sned efter att en bjälke träffat den och hon pressade sig igenom dörröppningen och gick ner för en mörk trappa.<br>"Ta det lugnt, du vet inte vad som finns där nere" sa hennes far och tände sin trollstav.  
>"Jo Fai finns där nere" sa hon bestämt och stannande då ytterligare en dörr uppenbarades framför henne, hon försökte få upp den men den satt fast.<br>"Jag får inte upp den" sa hon sorgset.  
>"Jag hjälper dig" sa Jezebel och med gemensamma krafter lyckades de putta upp dörren, och hon såg sir runt i det lilla rummet och tog ner facklan som fortfarande brann på väggen bredvid henne.<br>"Fai?" sa hon lågt och såg en mager och blek skepnad sitta ihop krupen i hörnet och hon såg på de båda männen "stanna här" sa hon och gav Jezebel facklan och gick mot Fai och stannade en bit ifrån honom.  
>"Hej Fai, minns du mig?" frågade hon lågt och mötte hans blick, hon såg in i de klarblåa ögonen och han såg skrämt på henne och hon kunde inte klandra honom, men sen plötsligt slappnade han av.<br>"mamma" sa han och slängde sig i hennes famn och hon höll om honom hårt.  
>"Min lilla ängel" sa hon och kände tårarna börja rinna, hon fick äntligen hålla om honom, äntligen ha honom hos sig igen. Fai strök henne över kinden.<br>"Var inte ledsen mamma, jag är här nu" sa han och hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta.  
>"Jag är inte ledsen, jag är glad" sa hon och pussade honom i pannan "jag lovar att aldrig mer lämna dig"<br>"Jag vet, pappa sa att du inte brydde dig om mig men jag trodde honom aldrig" sa Fai lågt och hon strök honom över kinden.  
>"Duktig pojke, jag skulle aldrig överge dig" sa hon och såg sen på Jezebel och sin far, hon lyfte upp Fai i famnen och gick mot dem "Jag har två personer jag vill att du skall träffa" sa hon och Fai såg skrämt på dem.<br>"Är de snälla?" frågade han lågt och klamrade sig fast vid henne.  
>"Ja de är snälla, det här är Jezebel och honom kan du lita på" sa hon och pekade på Jezebel som log svagt.<br>"Hej Fai, trevligt att träffas" sa han lågt och Fai såg på honom och log svagt.  
>"Hej" sa Fai och la huvudet på sned och såg på den andra mannen.<br>"Det här är min far, alltså din morfar." sa hon och Fai log.  
>"Har jag en morfar?" frågade han leende och hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta.<br>"Jag kallas Voldemort" sa hennes far och log lite mot Fai som nickade.  
>"Konstigt namn" sa Fai leende och hon log roat.<br>"Det är inte det enda som är konstigt med honom" svarade hon och gick upp för trappan och ut mot utgången. Fai slöt ögonen och hon svor åt sig själv, klart att hans ögon var känsliga men Jezebel trollade fram ett par solglasögon som han gav till Fai och hon log tacksamt mot Jezebel.  
>"VÄNTA!" hon vände sig om och mötte Dracos blick, han var ovanligt blek och hon antog att det berodde på blodförlusten.<br>"vad vill du Draco?" frågade hon kallt och såg in i hans ögon och Fai vände bort blicken och hon höll om honom.  
>"Jag hoppades på att du inte skulle hitta honom" sa Draco lågt "och att du skulle stanna hos mig, om inte i alla fall förlåta mig" sa han och hon stirrade bara på honom.<br>"Du vet själv svaret på frågan, jag skulle aldrig stanna hos dig." sa hon allvarligt och log sen "Jag kan förlåta dig för vad du gjorde mot mig, du är inte den du var och jag är ledsen att allt det goda har försvunnit ur dig. Men vad jag inte kan förlåta är det du gjorde mot Fai, han hade inget med det att göra. Du gjorde honom till en bricka i ett spel Draco, och för det kommer jag aldrig förlåta dig" sa hon och vände sig bort från honom.  
>"Nu går vi hem, allihop" sa hon och såg på dem alla tre.<br>"Hem låter som en utmärkt plan Cara" sa Jezebel och tog hennes hand och de transfererade sig bort från en plast full av smärta och hemska minnen.


	36. Jag älsker er

Jezebel stod bredvid henne där hon stod i fönstret och såg ut. Han väntade tålmodigt på att hennes far skulle ordna en sökpatrull. Draco hade bara angett i vilket område i London Fai fanns, och det var ett stort område.  
>"Lugn de hittar honom" sa Jezebel och försökte lugna henne.<br>"Hur vet du det? tänk om de aldrig hittar honom eller om han redan är död, jag tror inte jag klarar av det. jag har väntat på att få tillbaka honom i så många år" sa hon och började gå fram och tillbaka över golvet med en orolig blick.  
>"Du måste tänka positivt, du blir bara mer nervös annars" sa Jezebel och satte henne ner på soffan, det var lätt för honom och säga åt henne att tänka positivt, det var inte hans son. Det knackade på dörren och hon flög genast upp.<br>"Kom in" sa hon och hennes far steg in i rummet. "har ni hittat honom?" frågade hon hoppfullt.  
>"Ja vi har hittat honom" sa hennes far och hon andades ut.<br>"Vart är han då?" frågade hon oroligt och hennes far såg allvarligt på henne.  
>"Han är bakom en dörr och vi kommer inte in" sa hennes far irriterat och hon hade lust att skrika, hon var så nära men ändå så långt borta.<br>"Låt mig försöka" sa hon och hennes far nickade och räckte ut handen och hon tog den med sin ena hand och höll fast i Jezebel med den andra och hennes far transfererade dem till ett fallfärdigt hus och hon rös till.  
>"Hur kan han stänga in honom här" sa hon argt och såg på de andra som inte sa något, och vad skulle de säga? Det var ingen av dem som förstod hur Draco längre tänkte. Hon steg fram till dörren och såg på den, Fai skulle aldrig ta sig ut genom den här själv, och det var antagligen Dracos avsikt. Hon la sin hand på handtaget och tryckte ner det, dörren gled genast upp och dem andra såg förvirrat på henne, men hon antog att Draco skulle låta henne få Fai om hon hittade honom. Hon puttade upp dörren helt och såg på den mörka trappan som gick neråt och hon klev rakt in i mörkret. Hennes far tände trollstaven bakom henne och hon gick nervöst ner för trappan och stannade framför ytterligare en dörr.<br>"Jag vet inte om jag klarar av det" sa hon lågt och Jezebel tog hennes hand och hon öppnade långsamt dörren, allt var svart och tyst och först trodde hon att Draco hade ljugit för henne, men när hennes far lyste upp rummet såg hon en liten gestalt i ena hörnet och hon kände sig sorgsen, hur hade Draco kunnat göra så mot deras son. Hon stod som förstelnad och bara stirrade på honom innan tårarna kom rinnande.  
>"Fai" sa hon lågt och gick mot sin son. Hon satte sig på golvet bredvid honom och kände hur fuktigt det var på marken, hennes knän blev genast blöta och hon hoppades att han inte skulle fått lunginflammation. Hon strök honom över håret och kände hur kall han var. Hon blev egentligen inte förvånad när hon kände att filtarna han låg på var blöta. Hon lyfte upp sin son i famnen och förundrades över hur lätt han var. Hennes far la en hand på hennes axel.<br>"Jag beklagar" sa han och hon såg på honom och förstod inte alls vad han menade.  
>"Jag har ju honom, varför ser du så sorgsen ut?" frågade hon och såg på sin son som log lite i sömnen.<br>"Gumman han är…död" sa Voldemort lågt och hon såg ner på sin son och såg för första gången blodet som hade fläckat hans klädsel.  
>"Du ljuger" skrek hon även om hon visste att det var sant. Hon tryckte sin son mot bröstet, det fick inte vara sant inte efter all tid hon har fått vara utan honom, hon hade väntat på att få hålla honom i in famn i flera år och nu när hon får göra det är han död.<br>"Du måste låta honom gå" sa Jezebel som satte sig bredvid henne.  
>"Det måste jag inte alls" sa hon förskräckt och reste sig upp med Fai i famnen "Jag tänker aldrig lämna honom igen, inte efter så många år. Vi skall alltid vara tillsammans" sa hon bestämt och gick mot utgången och de andra två kom efter henne.<br>"Han måste begravas, du vill inte minnas honom så här" sa Jezebel vänligt till henne men hon svarade inte.  
>"Jag vet vad jag måste göra" sa hon och koncentrerade sig på den plats hon alltid hade flytt till när hon kunnat. Snart stod hon på den blåsiga ön, med alla Shettlands ponnyer, det var hennes fristad. Hon gick mot kanten som vette ner mot havet, havet stormade som det nästan alltid gjorde och hon såg ner på det. Hur många gånger hade hon inte funderat på att slänga sig rakt ut och bara avsluta allt, men hon hade levt för Fais skull och nu fanns han inte längre, hon såg på sin son som låg blek i hennes famn.<br>"Du var verkligen en ängel" sa hon lågt och pussade honom i pannan och ställde sig närmare kanten.  
>"Cara gör det inte" ropade Jezebel och hon vände sig om och mötte de blåa ögonen, för att sedan se in i sin fars röda ögon.<br>"Jag älskar er, men jag älskar inte livet längre" sa hon och lutade sig bakåt och föll ner mot havet långt nedanför, hennes smärta skulle äntligen ta slut, hon skulle bli kvitt helvetet hon levt i och hon skulle få vara tillsammans med Fai igen, hon kände inte smärtan som träffade henne när hon slog mot den hårda vatten ytan utan hon sjunk bara rakt igenom, och allt blev för alltid svart.


End file.
